Historia de un Ladrón
by Demon-Ice-Hikaru
Summary: Después de la muerte de los padres de Dan junto a shun y marucho formando un equipo de ladrones en busca de objetos relacionados con el pasado de dan mientras se enfrenta aun grupo criminal y trata de conquistar a la oficial Runo Misaki
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 : Noche en el museo**

**Era una noche fría de invierno y la luz de la luna cubría el techo de los tejados mientras se miraban tres siluetas corriendo por los tejados llegando al techo del museo , dos de ellos se iban por diferentes lugares y uno de ellos abría una vitrina amarrando una cuerda a un extremo del techo y lanzaba la cuerda hacia dentro**

? : esto es tan fácil jeje –se podía ver a un chico de alrededor 18 años de edad cabello castaño alborotado de ojos rojos y usaba un pequeño antifaz negro usaba una playera roja de manga larga con detalles amarillos y usaba un pantalón negro mientras en su espalda tenia un bastón de madera pero con un gancho de metal dorado en el extremo superior , se sujeta de la cuerda y comienza a bajar poco a poco – **¨ Piensa : oh si damas ese soy yo Dan Kuso talvez mucho se pregunten que ago metiéndome en un museo de noche no es cierto ? bueno es una larga y complicada historia pero la resumiré yo no soy el trueno rojo original ese fue mi abuelo , cuando era niño el me contaba cientos de historias de lo que avía echo entre esas historias mi abuelo me avía contado sobre la única persona fuera de la familia que conoció su identidad secreta el nombre era Dimitri un científico que trabajaba para la mafia pero después de que mi abuelo termino con ellos ese hombre huyo y nadie savia nada de el …hasta una terrible noche yo estaba con mis padres cuando ese hombre entro a nuestra casa matando a mis padres con la intención de acabar con el legado del trueno rojo justo cuando me iba a matar me dejo ir por que según el no le aria bien a su orgullo acabar con el ultimo sucesor del trueno rojo me dijo que me fuera y mi hiciera mas fuerte para que llegara el día en que me enfrentara a el y me matara , los años pasaron y fue cuando conocí a mis mejores amigos y compañeros , Shun Kazami un ninja fuerte y sigiloso y nuestro compañero marucho o si será pequeño pero es un genio con la tecnología , entre los tres nos enfrentamos a Dimitri pero jamás aviamos pensado que esto pasaría el avía construido una maquina gigante en forma de halcón que avía nombrado Clockwerk fue un duro encuentro pero al final logramos derrotar a Dimitri por difícil que parezca Dimitri murió y me sentí mal … no por que no lo mereciera si no por que yo no quería que eso pasara .. oh bueno además de haber volado en pedazos a Clockwerk han pasado alrededor de dos años desde entonces justo cuando creí que habría paz resulto que los científicos del gobierno avían recuperado las partes de Clockwerk y restauraron las partes pero según desactivadas bueno no me interesa nosotros vamos a robar las partes de Clockwerk y destruirlas antes que caigan en malas manos ¨** - baja al suelo y mira a los lados mientras su radio comienza a sonar –

Marucho : "**aquí gran tiburón a pequeño mapache me copias?** "

Dan : -toma el radio – aquí gran tiburón ya logre entrar cambio

Marucho : "**Dan se suponía que tu nombre clave era pequeño mapache …**"

Dan : que no era Gran tiburón? –con una gotita anime en la frente –

Marucho : "**olvídalo dan creo que usar nombres claves no sirvió , por cierto dan podrías encender la electricidad del elevador que estaba en el piso que esta sobre donde estas tu?** "

Dan : claro amiguito dame unos minutos para llegar jeje –mira hacia los lados y miraba los huesos de un gran mamut – oh si eso me servirá jeje –salta tomando impulso cayendo sobre los huesos de la trompa y comienza a caminar lentamente – un poco .. un poco mas.. –llega a la espalda del mamut y salta usando su el gancho de su bastón lo engancha al barandal del piso superior y sube rápidamente – oh si quien dijo que el bastón no es el mejor amigo del ladrón jeje –abre una caja de fusibles y presiona un botón y el elevador que estaba junto a el se enciende –

Marucho : -las puertas del elevador se abre y sale – bien dan hay que continuar no queda mucho tiempo

Dan : lose jeje –corren pero se topan con un pasillo con rejas que bloqueaban el paso y detrás se miraban cientos de rayos láser – pero que lindo sistema de seguridad jeje –con una gotita anime en la frente –

Marucho : mmmmmm.. –mira a los lados y se miraba una computadora – oh si es hora de poner de mi parte jeje – se acerca y comienza a teclear rápidamente - muy bien ya entre en el sistema de seguridad y solo debo .. listo! –la reja se abre y los rayos láser se desactivan -

Dan : ohh muy bien marucho eres genial jeje

Marucho : si pero es muy rápido para celebrar , ahora que el sistema de seguridad esta apagado shun podrá entrar sin problemas pero el problema serán los guardias de seguridad así que yo me quedare aquí y desde aquí puedo entrar a las cámaras de seguridad y avisarte por donde ir –decía seriamente tecleando en la computadora –

Dan : eso esta muy bien compañero te veo mas tarde jeje –seva corriendo por los pasillos –

Marucho : ¨** Dan cuidado frente a ti hay abra dos caminos uno derecho y otro a la derecha , toma el de la derecha hay no hay guardias** "

Dan : entendido y anotado jeje –sigue corriendo y se miraba como una luz de linterna brillaba al frente y gira rápido por el pasillo de la derecha y sigue corriendo – cielos cercas pero a salvo jeje –llega a un balcón y mira a los lados sacando unos vinoculares de su ropa poniendo el radio junto a su oído – bien marucho estoy en el balcón hacia donde tengo que ir ahora?

Marucho : " **según veo tienes que ir hacia el balcón que esta a la derecha esta al otro extremo del museo pero imagino que podrás ingeniártelas para llegar hay y te aviso que bajar no es una opción , todo el patio esta rodeado por guardias si caes se termina esto Dan** "

Dan : vamos vamos marucho confía mas en mi jeje –mira una cuerda que estaba atada al balcón y llegaba al otro extremo del museo – oh si de esto estaba ablando creo que es hora que las clases de equilibrio con shun muestren los frutos jeje -comienza a caminar sobre la cuerda poco a poco – cielos esto es muy peligroso un paso en falso y adiós jeje – con una gota anime en la frente y sigue caminando lentamente – ya casi , un poquito mas … -llega al otro extremo de la cuerda – lo logre jeje , espera dan no celebres tengo que seguir –sale corriendo entrando por el balcón – oigan que es esto? –se miraba una reja impidiendo el paso al pasillo – paréese que estoy encerrado

Shun : -cae en el techo destrozando los vidrios cayendo frente a el – problemas?

Dan : justo a tiempo shun tienes algo que pueda abrir estas rejas? Jeje

Shun : si , antes de llegar me encontré con marucho y me dio algo por si esto pasaba – se acerca a una puerta y pegaba con cinta adhesiva algo a uno de los barrotes –

Dan : que es eso shun?

Shun : al suelo! – lo sujeta de la ropa y lo tira al suelo cayendo ambos al suelo y la reja vuela en pedazos – una bomba miniatura , pequeña de tamaño pero de gran poder –se levanta y entra al pasillo –

Dan : eso paréese jeje – se levanta y lo sigue – sabes por donde ir ahora?

Shun : si –llegan a otro bacón – mira aya hay que llegar –señala al edificio del museo que estaba frente a ellos – el problema es subir

Dan : es un piso arriba no? Pan comido para mi solo necesito … -mira a los lados y miraba una cuerda atada al barandal del balcón y se miraba que la cuerda llegaba al balcón del edifico de enfrente – oye shun podrías ir por marucho y mirarme en la sala donde se exhiben las partes de Clockwerk?

Shun : esta bien .. pero ten cuidado tengo mal presentimiento dan –se da la vuelta y seva corriendo –

Dan : este tipo y sus presentimientos jeje –comienza a caminar por la cuerda – saben si esto de ladrón no se me diera bien creo que podría trabajar en el circo como equilibrista jeje – caminando por la cuerda lentamente con una gota anime en la frente hasta llegar al otro extremo – ahora por lo que vinimos –sale corriendo por los pasillos lo mas rápido que podía llegando a una sala de exhibición totalmente vacía y solo había dos ataúdes enfrente - que carajo? –toma su radio – marucho llegue a donde se supone que estaría las partes de Clockwerk?

Marucho : "** así es dan , no se que sucede , se supone que estarían hay** "

Dan : -camina un poco – que raro lo único que hay aquí son estos ataúdes , o nos jugaron una mala broma y talvez esto sea …

-los dos ataúdes se abren de golpe y de uno salía una chica de cabello color azul celeste atado en dos coletas de ojos color verde y del otro salía una chica de cabello azul oscuro atado que le pasaba sobre su hombro de ojos verdes -

? : quieto hay trueno rojo –le decía la chica de cabello azul celeste – así que volviendo a la escena del crimen eh? típico en un criminal

Dan : ehh? Ohh pero si es mi chica favorita cuanto tiempo sin vernos Runo jeje –(**piensa : oh si olvide mencionarla antes ella es la oficial Misaki runo ella es parte de la policía y desde que inicio a ser el trueno rojo ella me ah seguido el paso aun que me quiera encerrar me ah ayudado mucho en varias ocasiones jeje** ) y que quieres decir con eso de escena del crimen?

Runo : no me hables con tanta confianza trueno rojo , y no te hagas el tonto tus jueguitos mentales no sirven conmigo , ase dos noches entraron y se llevaron lar partes de esa maquina y tu eras la única persona con motivos para llevártelas

Dan : claro como digas linda ,pero por primera vez en mi vida no fui yo quien robo esta vez por cierto quien es tu compañera eh? –mirando a la otra chica –

Runo : ella es Fabia Sheen ella es nueva en la estación y me como no avía nadie mas ella es mi compañera y no me cambies el tema

Dan : ya veo jeje

Runo : -saca una especie de pistola apuntándole – mejor entrégate por las buenas

Fabia : disculpa mi intromisión Runo pero no crees que es extraño? Digo si ya obtuvo lo que quería para que volver? No tiene sentido y si realmente no fue el? Te recuerdo que en la estación también suponían del clan garra de dragón

Dan : garra de dragón?

Runo : mira Fabia no te lo tomes a mal pero si te traje fue por hacerle un favor a la señora Sophie así que hazme un favor colabora si no lo ases entonces hazte aun lado , por fin tengo al trueno rojo frente a mi y no lo dejare escapar –voltea hacia donde estaba dan – ahh! Se fue! Donde esta? –mira a los lados y mira a dan correr por las escaleras – no escaparas! – usa su arma y dispara lo que paresia una bala eléctrica –

Dan : woow! – se ase aun lado esquivándolo – balas cargadas eléctricamente un disparo de estas balas y me entumiría todo el cuerpo por mínimo una hora , vaya oficial Misaki sigue siendo hermosa pero letal a la vez jeje –sale corriendo –

Runo : no te escaparas! – lo sigue –

Dan : tanto te gusto que vienes corriendo a mis brazos? Jeje –aun corriendo por los pasillos –

Runo : cállate! –con una vena en la frente y le comienza a disparar mientras lo seguía –

Dan : jejeje – seguía corriendo y mira que shun y marucho llegan corriendo por otro de los pasillos - ohh hola chicos jeje

Shun : paréese que te estas divirtiendo eh? .. –con tono sarcástico mientras esquivaba los tiros –

Marucho : Dan volviste a hacer enojar a la oficial Misaki? –corriendo mientras tenia una gotita anime en la frente –

Dan : chicos ustedes vayan por la salida de emergencias runo solo vendrá por mi jeje

Shun : no te confíes tanto dan.. pero esta bien –sujeta a marucho de la ropa y gira rápidamente saliendo por una puerta –

Dan : aquí vamos! –sale se miraba que frente a el había una gran ventana y salta rompiendo la ventana cayendo sobre un gran balcón - oh eso estuvo bueno jeje

Runo : ah no eso si que no! –salta por la ventana cayendo en el balcón y sigue disparando –

Dan : oh vamos mujer acaso no te rindes? –con una gota anime en la frente y llega al borde del balón – callejón sin salida jeje

Runo : se te termino el camino trueno rojo –se le acerca apuntándole –

Dan : jeje lo siento cariño pero este día no se te ara por que yo me borro –salta del bacón –

Runo : esta loco? –se acerca al borde –

Dan : si no supiera que mis compañeros están debajo esperándome con un colchón de seguridad ni yo abría saltado jeje –cae directamente en el suelo - …que demonios paso? –con una vena en la frente –

-se mira como llega una camioneta roja –

Marucho : -sale por la puerta trasera – lo siento dan no encontrábamos las llaves –lo ayuda a entrar en la camioneta con una gotita anime en la frente –

Dan : que conveniente –con una venta en la frente –

Runo : no escaparan! –comienza a disparar y las balas le daban al techo de la camioneta –

Shun : - enciende la camioneta y se van de hay – oye dan mas vale que tu novia no aya dañado la pintura

Dan : oye aun no es mi novia ..todavía pero pronto lo será jejeje Marucho : si como digas dan … y que aremos ahora dan? Dan : iremos a buscar los del clan garra de dragón y recuperar las partes de Clockwerk eso aremos jeje Shun : eso me suena a una aventura Dan : ténganlo por seguro y aquí comienza nuestra aventura jeje

Continuara …


	2. Chapter 2 Peligro en París

**Capitulo 2 : Peligros en París**

**Era un día soleado en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de parís y se miraban salir ah nuestros protagonistas con unas maletas**

Dan : ohh por fin la ciudad de París por fin hemos llegado , no podemos pasear un rato? Jeje –cargando una maleta –

Shun : Dan no hay tiempo para ponernos a jugar , tenemos cosas que hacer lo olvidas ?

Dan : que amargados –con una gota anime en la frente –

Marucho : -detienen a un taxi y suben en el – trajeron todo lo necesario ?

Shun : yo si lo tengo todo en la maleta y tu dan

Dan : oh si lo tengo todo justo aquí jeje –leda unos leves golpes a la maleta –

Marucho : -minutos después bajaban del taxi y se miraba que estaban en uno de los barrios bajos y peligrosos – no es lo mejor del mundo pero nos podrá servir jeje –se rasca la cabeza –

Dan : que? Aquí nos quedaremos? Bromean verdad? –con una gotita anime en la frente –

Shun : píensalo dan estar aquí nos sirve por que nadie nos buscaría en un lugar así

Dan : muy bien si ustedes lo dicen , aun que no me acaban de convencer jeje

Marucho : -entran a una pequeña casa algo maltratada y vieja – suerte nuestra que los contactos de shun en París nos pudieron conseguir esta casa aquí será nuestra base de operaciones –dejaba su maleta en el suelo –

Shun : bueno hay que desempacar y después planearemos bien que aremos –abría algunas maletas sacando lo que avía dentro –

Dan : -saca partes de una computadora de una maleta – yo fui quien cargo la computadora muchas gracias –con una vena en la frente –

Marucho : -minutos después ya avían desempacado y el estaba frente a la computadora-

Shun : oye marucho se que sonara tonto pero … sabes ah quien buscamos ? –alado de la silla donde estaba sentado marucho -

Marucho : veras shun cuando estábamos en el museo encontré cosas muy interesantes , primero donde estaban las piezas de Clockwerk encontré un mechón de cabello verde ?

Dan : -recostado en el sofá- ajam y eso? no puede que uno de los guardias tuviera el cabello verde?

Marucho : no , lo investigue y no avía nadie así , además cuando entre al sistema de seguridad pude ver las grabaciones de seguridad pude ver que unas personas se llevaban las partes pero en especial uno de ellos tenia el cabello verde largo y una marca amarilla en forma de diamante color amarillo –se acomoda las gafas –

Shun : y distes con ese hombre ?

Marucho : oh si , investigue en la camioneta y me salio un nombre en particular , Hamexen Silbatd el fue un ex convicto

Dan : anda y bajo que cargos callo el tipo? -con un tono desinteresado –

Marucho : el era un artista muy prometedor en el mundo del arte incluso presento una forma nueva en hacer arte que consistía en atarse una soga a la cintura y balsearse en ella mientras pintaba en un lienzo

Dan : esa es la idea mas ridícula que alguna vez eh escuchado en mi vida y mira que soy ladrón –con una gota anime en la frente –

Marucho : lose , después de eso el enloqueció y comenzó a arruinar obras de arte de los museo hasta que un día lo arrestaron y salio ase poco y casualmente este hombre estuvo en Japón ase 2 días , el mismo día que robaron las partes de Clockwerk

Shun : es mucha casualidad esto y alguna idea de donde encontrarlo marucho?

Marucho : si , ase poco el abrió un club nocturno conocido como "Ala Nocturna "

Dan : eso es genial –se levanta – entonces iremos a ese lugar a investigar?

Marucho : si dan pero primero –teclea un poco y sale un mapa de la zona donde estaban y se encendía un punto rojo – mira dan ese punto rojo es una antena que recibe las trasmisiones de club de Hamexen y pudieras ir y reprogramarla podría entrar en la base de datos de el y darnos la idea de a que nos enfrentamos

Dan : esta bien será fácil jeje

Marucho : ahh dan antes de irte ten – leda un muy pequeño radio – ponte esto en tu oído y podrás escucharme , es como la radio pero con esto ya no tendrás que cargar con el radio antiguo jeje

Dan : muchas gracias amiguito jeje – lo toma y se lo pone - entonces nos vemos mas tarde jeje –toma su bastón y sale de hay – aquí vamos jeje – engancha el gancho de su bastón en el techo y sube -

Marucho : **"Dan , me escuchas? "**

Dan : fuerte y claro compañero jeje –saltando entre los tejados

Marucho : **" muy bien dan sigue derecho yo te diré cuando tengas que girar "**

Dan : ok jeje –sigue saltando entre los tejados y se detiene de golpe – wow … eso si es grande jeje – se miraba un edificio bastante grande con grandes letreros luminosos y debajo se miraba la fila que era muy larga - marucho que es ese edificio?

Marucho : **" ese debe ser el club nocturno "ala nocturna "**

Dan : así que ese es eh ? el fin ahora a donde marucho ?

Marucho : **"dan… esta junto a ti "**

Dan : ah si ? –voltea la mirada y mira una gran antena y se miraba una computadora en la base de la antena – ohhh aquí esta jeje – se acerca – emmm..marucho..

Marucho :** "si ? "**

Dan : que ago ahora? No se nada de esto –con una gotita anime en la frente –

Marucho :** "hay dan … haber déjame ayudarte "** – comienza a explicarle paso a paso –

Dan : ahhh –tecleando con una gotita anime en la frente – listo marucho ya termine

Marucho :** " bien echo dan! Ya tengo acceso a todos los datos del club ala nocturna , ya puedes regresar "**

Dan : hay voy jeje – apunto de irse – eh? – mira a la fila de los que esperaban entrar al club – ese cabello azul … no será … nah no creo –seva de hay saltando entre los tejados y unos minutos después entra en la pequeña casa donde se estaban quedando - listo mis chicos ya llego por quien lloraban jeje

Shun : deja las bromas y ven marucho encontró los planos del edificio

Dan : -cierra la puerta y se les acercaba – cielos esa cosa si que es grande –mirando la pantalla –

Marucho : si pero miren los planos originales solo marcan 3 pisos pero miren el actual , hay un piso extra justo debajo del edificio

Shun : es lógico si oculta algo debe hacerlo donde nadie lo pueda ver –se cruza de brazos –

Dan : entonces… ohh sii la pieza de Clockwerk debe estar oculta hay entonces que esperamos jeje

Marucho : bueno creo que es lo mas lógico así que dan tu y shun tendrán que entrar hay comprobarlo , pero para esta misión les tengo algo especial chicos , los acabo de hacer además de un radio miniatura para cada uno y además de eso miren – abre un cajón y saca dos collares - estos collares tienen una pequeña cámara que me dejara ver y oír todo lo pase y desde aquí podré informarles con los datos que tengo

Dan : suena como un plan muy bueno , entonces vamos shun hay que cambiarnos por que así no nos dejaran entrar jeje - seva corriendo y entra a otra habitación –

Shun : me voy a arrepentir de haber echo esto … - entra a otra habitación –

Dan : - unos minutos después sale de la habitación con una chaleco negro abierto y debajo se le miraba una camisa blanca usanza unos pantalones color negros un poco ajustados – oh si chicas aquí voy jeje

Shun : -sale de otra habitación y usaba unos pantalones azul oscuro con zapatos negros y una camisa de color blanca - es hora de irnos …

Dan : si , cuidado marucho y nos vemos mas tarde jeje – ambos salen de la casa –

Shun : -caminaban por la ciudad hasta llegar a la entrada del club ala nocturna – paréese que es aquí

Dan : no voy a esperar hasta que todos ellos entren – se sale de la fila y va directo a la puerta –

Shun : oye espera dan , demonios será mejor que lo siga - se sale de la fila y lo sigue –

Dan : -llega a la entrada mirando al guardia de seguridad – muy bien grandote hazte aun lado quiero pasar

? : lo siento pero debe volver a la fila y formarse como todos los demás

Dan : disculpa no me vas a dejar pasar ? mira grandote soy Dan kuso entiendes? Tu jefe sii tu jefe me dijo que yo podía entrar directamente por que quería hablar conmigo

? : bueno joven no se me informo nada a mi

Dan : ahh bueno si ese es el caso me voy pero usted explíquele a su jefe por que no pude entrar a hablar con el como el quería – se da la vuelta apunto de irse –

? : espere joven! Esta bien puede pasar solo no le diga al jefe esto por favor – suplicándole -

Dan : esta bien no le diré nada jeje –entra al club y shun lo sigue –

Shun : me sigo preguntando como demonios le ases para hacer eso

Dan : mi secreto shun jeje – siguen caminando y se miraban cientos de jóvenes unos bailando unos sentados comiendo o bebiendo – mira esto . este es mi tipo de lugar jeje

Shun : concéntrate dan la misión …

Dan : si si ya lose jeje –sigue caminando y mira a los lados – eh? no puede ser … pero si es mi querida chica la oficial Misaki jejeje –miraba a runo tenia el cabello suelto y usaba una blusa azul oscura con una falda negra – paréese que también de en cubierta jeje

Shun : no te despistes dan , aquí nos separamos tu ve por la derecha y yo iré por la izquierda el que halle la puerta al sótano primero se lo comunica a marucho entiendes ?

Dan : si ya entendí , suerte compañero - seva por su camino –

Shun : me pregunto si podrá hacerlo sin meter la pata como siempre –seva por su lado –

**- mientras en el tercer piso –**

? : -se miraba aun hombre de cabello verde muy largo de ojos color ámbar y en ambas mejillas tenia una marca en forma de diamante color amarillo – creo que todo marcha sobre ruedas tal como se planeo jeje –se escucha el teléfono junto a el comenzaba a sonar y presiona el botón del alto parlante – aquí Hamexen Silbatd el dueño y propietario del club ala nocturna quien habla?

? :** "acaso ya no reconoces mi vos pedazo de idiota? "**

Hamexen : jefe es usted! Yo lo siento jefe no quería ..

? : **"ya cállate mejor dime como va todo por hay ? "**

Hamexen : muy bien señor la pieza que me dio de esa maquina le eh dado un muy buen uso y las ganancias serán millonarias y ohh señor necesitare un nuevo cargamento de la mercancía ya sabe poner esas cosas en las bebidas ah vuelto adicto a estos jóvenes sin que sepan que lo que están tomando jeje

? : **"esta bien me encargare que en estos días recibas la mercancía y ten cuidado por lo que se los agentes de la policía están detrás de ti paréese que sospechan "**

Hamexen : no se preocupe jefe si algo pasa y alguien nos descubre me desharé de el antes que pueda decir algo jeje

? : **" esta bien , mantén todo bajo control talvez pronto te haga una visita jeje "** –corta la llamada –

Hamexen : bueno será mejor ir abajo y asegurarme que todo marche como el jefe lo quiso jeje –sale de su oficina –

**Continuara …**


	3. Chapter 3 Infiltración

**Capitulo 3 : Infiltración**

Dan : -caminaba mirando a los lados – no encuentro nada y esto me esta irritando un poco en vez de poder divertirme debo buscar una puerta -con las manos en los bolsillos -

Runo : -se tropieza con el – oh lo siento no me estaba fijando .. – lo mira – no nos hemos vistos ?

Dan : ohh pues creeme si hubiera visto a una chica tan linda como tu no la olvidaría nunca jeje

Runo : ni lo intentes , con unas palabritas lindas no ganaras nada conmigo

Dan : que seria eres , y como te llamas eh ? mi nombre es Dan Kuso jeje

Runo : yo soy Runo Misaki mucho gusto –mira a los lados –

Dan : oye que tanto buscas ? jeje

Runo : eso no te interesa , ahora con tu permiso –lo pasa de lado y seva –

Dan : siempre tan linda y amargada como me gusta jeje – mira aun lado – uh ? –se acerca a una zona donde no avía nadie y avía un ductó de ventilación en la pared - paréese que es mi oportunidad jeje – abre el ducto y entra por este cerrándolo cuando entra – marucho me escuchas?

Marucho : **"fuerte y claro dan , fue ingenioso dan ahora podrás moverte a libertar "**

Dan : si claro , "Libertar " como se nota que no puedes ver donde estoy verdad? Apenas arrastrándome puedo pasar por aquí - con una gotita anime en la frente –

Marucho : **" dan concéntrate tienes que encontrar el camino al sótano "**

Dan : es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo sabes? No se ni por donde voy todo esta oscuro , frió y apretado

Marucho :** " ten cuidado dan no vayas a caerte recuerda que esas rejillas son frágiles "**

Dan : por favor marucho lo dices como si pesara tant..waaaaa! –cae del Ducto de ventilación y cae en unas varias cajas – ou..mi trasero .. –se levanta – hm que es esto? –toma un pequeño paquete – especias? No entiendo que tienen que hacer especias en un club nocturno y hay muchas

Marucho :** "dan estas bien? "**

Dan : ah si estoy bien pero creo que estoy en el sótano pero caí en una habitación llena de cajas con especias

Marucho :** "especias ?"**

Dan : si pero llevare una para que la investigues solo por si acaso jeje -guarda el pequeño paquete en su bolsillo – ahora a encontrar la parte del Clockwerk –mira a los lados y mira una puerta – ah por aquí – abre un poco la puerta – ohh dios mío …

**mientras con shun –**

Shun : donde se metió ese idiota .. –caminando mirando a los lados – hm? Acaso ese no es .. si es el tal Hamexen Silbatd ?

Hamexen : -caminaba tranquilamente sonriendo mientras miraba a los lados –

Shun: si es el – lo sigue sin que se diera cuenta – pero paréese que busca a alguien ..

? : pero si es Hamexen mi viejo amigo jeje – detrás de el estaba un chico de cabello naranja largo con ojos color café oscuro y usaba con un traje d color blanco con rayas verticales negras y una playera x debajo blanca un poco abierta con una corbata color azul los zapatos del mismo color -

Hamexen : ohh pero si es mi viejo amigo Aliasse jeje

Aliasse : cuanto tiempo Hamexen jeje

? : - junto a Aliasse estaba una chica de cabello naranja muy largo ondulado de ojos color café usaba pantalón azul oscuro, botas negras a mitad d la pierna, abajo d la rodilla, camisa celeste todo el cabello x enfrente d los hombros –

Hamexen : ohh pero si es la bella señorita Alice es un verdadero placer jeje

Alice : es un placer señor Hamexen -sonríe un poco –

Shun : -piensa : quienes son ellos ? … aun que …ella es muy linda …-

Hamexen : que bueno tenerlos por aquí – su celular comienza a sonar – un minuto por favor –contesta – voy para allá –mira a Aliasse – discúlpenme pero surgió un problema y debo ir a atenderlo jeje

Alice : no se preocupe señor nosotros estaremos por aquí jeje

Hamexen : muchas gracias jeje –se va de hay –

**-mientras tanto con Dan –**

Dan : marucho encontré la parte de Clockwerk ..

Marucho :** "ah si? genial y donde esta jeje"**

Dan : -mueve su collar hacia el frente y muestra una maquina muy grande y había tres grandes plumas que eran usadas como placas de impresión de donde salían miles de billetes falsos –

Marucho : **"ah modificado las plumas traseras de Clockwerk para falsificar dinero? "**

Dan : ahhh esto me molesta –apreta las manos – no pienso dejar que usen la maquina que me costo tanto destruir solo para un miserable la use para hacerse rico de esta forma – con una vena en la frente –

Marucho :** " dan me molesta tanto como a ti , creme que me da rabia pensar que usan una maquina que casi nos cuesta la vida sea usada para enriquecer a una persona así pero no podemos hacerlo así a lo tonto … "**

Dan : bien …

Marucho : **" dan ven por mi , ya me arte de no poder hacer nada … así que quiero que me lleves hay para poder tomar toda la información del edificio y planear nuestro ataque "**

Dan : perfecto eso me gusta , dame 10 minutos y estoy hay jeje

**-mientras-**

Shun : -parado frente a una gran puerta – no podremos entrar esta puerta solo se abre con una tarjeta electrónica… podría complicarse un poco –se da la vuelta apunto de irse pero choca con alice – au .. lo siento

Alice : n..no te preocupes.. fue mi culpa

Shun : no miraba por donde iba , lo siento … que modales los míos , mi nombre es Shun kazami

Alice : es un placer conocerlo mi nombre es Alice Gehabich es un placer

Shun : el placer es todo mío

Aliasse : -mirándolos a ambos un poco alejado y su cabello le cubría su ojo derecho y de su boca sobresalía un pequeño colmillo –

**-mientras-**

Dan : aaaaaaaaahhhh! –corría lo mas rápido que podía en las calles – bien creo que entrar por la puerta principal con mi traje de ladrón no fue buena idea! -tenia puesto su traje de trueno rojo y se miraban a varios guardias de seguridad siguiéndolo –

Marucho : dan te pedí ven por mi pero cuando dije eso no quise decir cambiarte de ropa! –con una vena en la frente y estaba en la espalda de dan sujetándolo del cuello –

Dan : me siento mas cómodo con esta ropa y no me regañes quieres? –mira arriba y había un bacón y las puertas estaban abiertas - marucho sujétate con fuerza vamos a saltar jeje

Marucho : espera dan que vas a que?

Dan : primero tomen esto gorilas jeje –lanza lo que paresia una bomba de humo que estalla sobre los guardias – se lo merecen por hacerme correr tanto jeje – se inclina un poco y salta y con el gancho de su bastón se sujeta del balcón y logran subir – listo vamos marucho

Marucho : puede que no sea la entrada principal pero esto sirve –entrando por la puerta del balcón y se miraba un gran comedor pero las luces estaban apagadas y avía tres guardias de seguridad – esta debe ser la parte donde vienen a comer los chicos que vienen aquí pero paréese que esta cerrada a esta hora .. alguna idea para sacar a esos guardias?

Dan : -ya estaba detrás de uno de los guardias de seguridad y le engancha la ropa con su bastón * buenas noches jeje –levanta el bastón con todo y guardia estrellándolo en el suelo dejando al guardia inconsciente pero eso ase que los otros dos lo vean – eso no estuvo bien eh? jeje –con una gota anime en la frente –

? : un ladrón! –sacan sus armas – no te muevas o disparamos

? : llamare al jefe para informarle de esto –con su otra mano toma su celular de su bolsillo-

-en ese momento una especie de granada cae en medio de ambos y explota dejando salir un humo verde que dejaba a ambos guardias dormidos –

Marucho : enserio dan podríamos hacer esto con cuidado ? un poco mas y nos habrían descubierto

Dan : vaya marucho no savia que cargabas armas contigo jeje

Marucho : pues obvio que si dan yo no se pelear como tu y shun por eso tengo que cargar con estas armas aun que solo sean para dormir a los enemigos

Dan : igual sirve jeje –comienza a caminar y salta sobre una mesa–

Marucho : oye dan por que ases eso? – mirando al castaño confundido –

Dan : - lo toma de la ropa y lo pone en la mesa – por eso jeje – señala al suelo repleto de rayos láser – cielos la seguridad de aquí esta mas apretada que los pantalones de shun –con una gota anime en la frente comienza a saltar entre las mesas –

Marucho : hay que llegar al elevador e ir al tercer piso dan! –saltando entre las mesas siguiéndolo –

Dan : -llegan al otro lado del comedor – será mejor llamar el elevador –presiona el botón del elevador – oye como crees que este shun? Desde que nos fuimos no hemos sabido nada de el

Marucho : por shun es por quien menos me preocuparía el sabe cuidarse solo y pensar un plan en caso que algo salga mal , por otro lado la historia seria muy diferente si hubiera sido otro el que se hubiera quedado allá abajo –las puertas del elevador se abren y entra a este –

Dan : comete un error y nunca te dejaran olvidarlo –entra al elevador con una gota anime en la frente y las puertas del elevador se cierran comenzando a subir –

Marucho : hay que estar listo por si acaso hay guardias o algo

Dan : no debes decirlo dos veces jeje –minutos después las puertas del elevador de abren y ambos salían – cielos así que esta es la oficina del tipo ese

Marucho : puede ser pero eso es lo de menos –se sienta en la silla frente a la computadora – tenemos que empezar cuanto antes

Dan : oye marucho no te paréese raro que aya dejado la oficina así de repente?

Marucho : quien sabe dan talvez solo salio por algo , bueno solo necesito copiar toda la información en un disco y nos vamos

Dan : bien , por cierto se me izo raro ver a runo por aquí no crees que aya venido por que supo lo de su plan de fabricar dinero falso?

Marucho : bueno..eso no lose dan esperemos que no por que si lo izo y se mete en todo esto podría ponerse en riesgo

Dan : hasta me dan ganas de ir a buscarla ahora mismo ..

Marucho : -toma un disco que salía de la computadora – no te preocupes dan con la información que conseguí detendremos los planes de Hamexen Silbatd antes que la oficial Misaki se involucre , ahora aquí es donde comenzara nuestro misión para recuperar la pieza de Clockwerk

**-mientras tanto en el sótano –**

Hamexen : cual era la urgencia de que viniera

? : señor mire esto esta chica trato logro entrar aquí por suerte logramos atraparla

Hamexen : una chica eh? –mira aun lado – ohh miren que esto es una gran sorpresa , que bueno que vino a darnos una visita oficial Runo Misaki jeje

Runo : -estaba amarrada de las manos y de las piernas sentada en el suelo- vas a pagar por esto ..

Hamexen : oh si ? –se inclina un poco para ponerse a su altura – y que aras en ese estado? No mucho te aseguro jeje

Runo : -mueve ambos brazos hacia aun lado y lo golpea en el rostro – no me subestimes por que te ira muy mal !

Hamexen : chica ruda eh? llévensela chicos luego veré que hacer con ella –los guardias se llevan a runo y se limpia la sangre de la boca – bien si lo que me dijo el jefe y si lo que investigue es verdad seguramente el esta aquí y con esta hermoso señuelo que conseguí el vendrá a mi y una vez que lo atrape me desharé del trueno rojo y sus compañeros yo mismo jejeje

**Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4 El Plan Comienza

**Capitulo 4 : el plan comienza**

Marucho : bien chicos con la información que conseguí se como atacar – estaban los tres en su base – miren este será el plan chico –señala la pantalla - shun tu misión es destruir las tres alarmas que hay alrededor del club , si no las desactivamos serian un problema

Shun : muy bien .. yo me ocupo de esas alarmas

Marucho : dan tu tendrás que destruir el sistema de seguridad interno

Dan : entendido y anotado jeje

Marucho :, entonces la distracción la are yo

Dan : estas seguro marucho? –mira al pequeño –

Marucho : no se preocupen chicos yo me ocupare además iré bien armado por si las dudas jeje

Shun : esta bien entonces el plan comienza ahora ..! –los tres salen de la base y el comienza a saltar entre los tejados lo mas rápido que podía –

Dan : -lo seguía a la misma velocidad que el - aquí nos separamos jeje – salta tomando impulso entrando a club nocturno por el bacón –

Shun : suerte marucho –seva por otra dirección –

Marucho : pues haber de cómo nos toca – traga saliva y entra por la puerta de personas del club – bien todo bien por ahora.. –caminando por los pasillos y mira su reloj – si esto esta bien debo estar en camino a donde están las pista de baile

Dan : **"marucho como vas ? "**

Marucho : muy bien dan ya estoy dentro y waaa! –se detiene de golpe ya que avía una puerta cubierta por rayos láser – y estoy en problemas , tengo el paso bloqueado amenos que … -se acerca y pone una pequeña bomba junto al marco de la puerta y se aleja , la bomba explota apagando los láser de la puerta –

Dan : **" y dices que el exagerado soy yo "**

Marucho : jeje –se rasca la cabeza – dan te llamo después paréese que tengo compañía –se miraba un guardia de seguridad acercarse –

**-mientras –**

Shun : -llega a un rincón del club y se miraba una maquina roja pegada a la pared y toca su reloj – si ese debe ser .. ahora lo que debo hacer es .. –de su ropa saca un kunai y lo enreda con un hilo muy delgado dejando colgando una pequeña bomba – haber si mi puntería es tan buena como lo recuerdo –lanza el kunai clavándolo en la maquina y la bomba explota destruyendo la primera alarma – uno menos .. al que sigue .. –seva a gran velocidad de hay-

**-mientras –**

Dan : -había llegado al restaurante del club y salía de la cocina comiendo una pierna de pollo – no se que tan malo será este tipo pero su comida es buenísima jeje

-se miraban varias mesas y avía un escenario y arriba de miraban varios ventiladores , un gran candelabro y avía dos cajas negras pegadas a la paredes –

Dan : esas deben ser las cajas de control de seguridad jejeje –sube al escenario aun comiendo – veamos que are para destruir esas cosas

Marucho : **" dan estas hay?"**

Dan : sip aquí estoy marucho como te fue con el guardia?

Marucho : **" quedo dormido como un bebe y ya estoy cercas de la zona de baile cuando este hay y tenga todo listo les diré la próxima parte del plan "**

Dan : muy bien , oye marucho en los planos que tienes de la cocina sabes como podía destruir estas cajas de seguridad? –se rasca la cabeza con una gotita anime en la frente –

Marucho :** " muy bien vez la luces del candelabro? Si es así no las toques , esas cosas son censores de movimiento y si lo tocas una maquina que estaba sobre el candelabro dispararan rayos láser"**

Dan : ah si? –arranca un pedazo de tela del telón y lo lanza y cuando la luz toca el pedazo de tela salen disparados rayos láser del candelabro – ohhh que genial este tipo armo todo muy bien jeje

Marucho :** " lo que puedes hacer dan es subir hasta el candelabro y usar la maquina que esta hay usando los láser para volar en pedazos las cajas de seguridad "**

Dan : esta bien entonces aquí voy jeje – va detrás del telón varias cajas amontonadas y comienza a subir en ellas hasta llegar hasta el segundo piso – eso fue fácil jeje

? : muy mal mocoso –atrás de dan había dos guardias – esto te va a doler

? : -el otro guardia toma su arma – así que eres el famoso trueno rojo pues ni pareces muy rápido chico

Dan : ohh así que así son las cosas eh? –les lanza su bastón pero ambos los esquivan y el bastón se clava en la pared –

? : ja pensaste que con eso nos ibas a vencer mocoso? Ja

Dan : eso no pero esto si! –golpea a ambos tirandolos del segundo piso asiéndolos caer sobre las mesas del primer piso – me paso pero un poquito jeje – toma su bastón y salta cayendo sobre el candelabro – estoy en posición marucho jeje

Marucho : **"bien echo dan te avisare cuando destruyas esta el sistema de seguridad externo"**

Dan : muy bien jeje -de su bolsillo saca una bolsa de papas fritas , se sienta en el candelabro y comenzando a comer –

Marucho :** "dan …"**

Dan : si ? –con una papa frita en la boca –

Marucho : **" deja de comer! "**

Dan : por que? No eh comido nada desde ase … una hora!

Marucho : **"hay olvídalo dan "**

Dan : jeje

-mientras –

Shun : -llega corriendo y se miraba otra maquina roja pegada a la pared – bien aquí vamos .. –toma su kunai atado a una pequeña bomba y se acerca – hm? … -mira a los lados y se escucha un disparo y se mueve aun lado y la bala le rosa la mejilla – demonios de donde vino eso ..

? : -se miraba un varios árboles alrededor del club y sobre las ramas se miraba una silueta negra y volvía a disparar y el que avía disparado se mueve de la rama hacia otro lado –

Shun : -esquiva la bala – este tipo es rápido y aparte de todo es un franco tirador? … -sigue moviéndose – que demonios …? – miraba a los guardias de seguridad muertos – por eso todo esta tan fácil todos están muertos …

? : jajajaja vamos niño quiero jugar un poco –vuelve a disparar –

Shun : maldito bastardo … -se mueve esquivando las balas y tira en el suelo una bomba de humo y clava el kunai , sale corriendo y la bomba explota volando en pedazos la maquina –

? : que hábil eres mocoso pero no basta para detenerme jajajaja –se mueve entre las ramas siguiendo a shun -

Shun : este tipo …

? : adiós jeje – le vuelve a disparar y shun caía al suelo – eso te pasa por acércate a ella jejejeje …uh? – un kunai se clava en la rama que estaba el y se miraba una pequeña bomba enredada en el kunai – no puede se..! –la bomba explota volando el árbol en pedazos –

Shun : haber si eso esta a tu medida miserable jeje…-se levanta y seva corriendo –

? : oww miren esto arruino mi traje –el misterioso sujeto se levanta del suelo sacudiendo su ropa – pero sin duda este tipo es bueno será una presa interesante pero en otra ocasión jejeje – seva de hay –

Shun : -sigue corriendo llegando al otro extremo del club – aquí terminamos! – mira la maquina pegada a la pared y lanza su kunai clavándolo en la maquina y la bomba explota volando en pedazos la maquina , se toca un poco el oído – marucho despejado aquí afuera

Marucho :** " muy bien shun! Ahora le diré a dan que destruya el sistema de seguridad interna esperanos en la entrada "**

Shun : esta bien hay los veo entonces

**-mientras-**

Dan : -dormido sobre el candelabro – ZzZzZZzZzZ

Marucho : **" dan "** –no le responde – **"dan!"** –no le responde – **" DAN!"**

Dan : que? Donde es el incendio! –mira a los lados –

Marucho :** " dan ya destruye las cajas de seguridad usando el control manual de los láser "**

Dan : -toma unos cables que sobre salían del candelabro y los mueve y los láser se encienden – oh si jeje –mueve los láser hacia la pared destruyendo ambas cajas negras – listo marucho seguridad interna echa trisas jeje

Marucho :** "buen trabajo dan "**

Shun : **" y bien ahora que la seguridad tanto externa tanto interna fue destruida que aremos marucho? "**

Dan : si marucho cual es el plan ahora ? –rascándose un poco la cabeza –

Marucho : **" el plan es este , vieron la fuente que hay en la entrada a club no ?pues esta justamente enzima de donde esta la maquina de falsificación del dinero , el plan es este , cercas del club hay una grúa ya conseguí la llave del guardia de seguridad la idea es traer esa grúa aquí frente al club usar el gancho de la grúa engancharla al letrero gigante que estaba en el techo "**

Shun : **" comprendo lo que sigue , usando la grúa haríamos caer el letrero sobre la fuente destrozándola abriéndonos un camino directo al sótano "**

Dan : ah claro ahora comprendo el plan , desactivando la seguridad total del edificio podríamos tirar el letrero sin que sonaran las alarmas y luego con tu distracción que esta al otro lado del edificio los guardias estarían alejados y como la puerta al sótano solo se abre por medio al sistema de seguridad no podrían abrirla dándonos tiempo para robar las alas traseras de Clockwerk , bien pensado marucho jeje

Marucho : **" entonces nos vemos nos vemos en la entrada para iniciar la operación chicos cambio y fuera "**

Dan : será mejo moverme antes de que me pierda la fiesta jeje –salta del candelabro y sale por una ventana - ahora tengo que llegar al otro lado del edificio jeje –salta por los tejados –

? : espera trueno rojo! –alguien se para frente a el –

Dan : eh? que ases tu aquí?

**-mientras-**

Hamexen : vaya vaya mi sistema de seguridad fue destruido por completo debo admitir que menos precie las habilidades del trueno rojo y dígame esta cómoda oficial Misaki? Jeje

Runo : -amarrada sobre la maquina y tenia las plumas de Clockwerk que eran usadas como placas de impresión cercas del rostro – infeliz… te juro que me las pagaras cuando me desate

Hamexen : shhhh silencio oficial no arruinemos el pacifico ambiente de este lugar por que si lo ase por "accidente " podría encender la maquina estas plumas le aplastarían su lindo rostro y no queremos eso jeje

**-mientras-**

Dan : no es por nada pero no esperaba verte a ti por aquí , oficial Fabia Sheen que? Acaso viniste a arrestarme ? que por cierto y runo? No la veo por aquí jejeje

Fabia : de eso quería hablar contigo trueno rojo … la oficial runo Misaki ... fue secuestrada por Hamexen …

Dan : que? donde esta?

Fabia : la tiene encerrada en el sótano de su club nocturno…

Dan : -apreta las manos con fuerza-… conoces una forma de llegar al sótano sin tener que pasar por la puerta de seguridad?

Fabia : si , hay una forma de llegar hay

Dan : entonces llevadme hay rápido …

Fabia : entonces sígueme trueno rojo –sale corriendo saltando entre los tejados –

Dan : - la sigue- no te preocupes runo te voy a liberar y Hamexen te vas a arrepentir como no tienes una idea …

**Continuara ….**


	5. Chapter 5 Confrontación

**Capitulo 5 : confrontación**

Dan : vaya para ser una oficial de la INTERPOL te mueves muy bien jeje –saltando entre los edificios –

Fabia : debo tomar eso como un cumplido ? –lo mira de reojo mientras lo seguía -

Dan : claro , que no has visto como son todos los oficiales? Solo la oficial Misaki es la única que podría seguirme el paso jeje

Fabia : -bajan al suelo y corre lo mas rápido que puede –

Dan : -la sigue de cerca y ambos entraban al club nocturno por la puerta trasera – bueno esto fue bastante fácil jeje

Fabia : -se miraban varios guardias frente a ellos y toma su látigo golpeando a los guardias dejándolos inconsciente –

Dan : cielos eres increíble jeje –siguen corriendo y se para de golpe –

Marucho :** "Dan donde estas? Te estamos esperando "**

Dan : marucho se que se enojaran … pero yo no participare , Hamexen tiene a runo y voy a salvarla yo solo

Marucho : **" dan en que estas pensando! Tenemos que seguir con el plan! "**

Dan : lo siento marucho … pero yo actuare solo .. –se quita el trasmisor del oído y lo tira al suelo – vamos muéstrame como llegar al sótano

Fabia : bien vamos – siguen corriendo hasta llegar a un ducto de ventilación – debes entrar por hay , de hay podrás ir directo al sótano

Dan : muy bien entonces iré a salvar a runo

Fabia : yo iré por refuerzos para terminar con esto , estarás bien solo?

Dan : no te apures cuando vuelvas tendrás a ese criminal atado y envuelto para regalo jeje – entra por el ducto de ventilación –

Fabia : suerte trueno rojo .. –se da la vuelta y se va corriendo -

**-mientras-**

Hamexen : bueno al parecer nuestro "héroe" no vendrá jeje

Runo : yo savia que no podía confiar en el… suéltame! Ya vistes que tu plan no sirvió ahora suéltame!

Hamexen : lo siento oficial Misaki pero usted es una molestia en mis planes y creo que llego el momento de decir adiós jeje – se acerca a la maquina apunto de encenderla –

Dan : -su bastón se clava en la maquina – ni se te ocurra Hamexen

Runo : -lo miraba - trueno rojo!

Hamexen : pero si es el invitado de honor ah llegado justo a tiempo , ahora damas y caballeros que ah llegado todo el elenco comenzara esta obra jeje

Dan : oye … enserio eso de ser artista te dejo serias secuelas en la cabeza verdad? –con una gotita anime en la frente –

Hamexen : deja me pongo el vestuario para la obra –sujeta su ropa por el hombro y la jala quitándose el traje que tenia y debajo tenia puesto un gabardina larga negra de cuello largo con marcas amarillas en forma de líneas en zic zac con bordes blanco con holanés hasta el cuello , debajo usaba una playera negra con una cinta roja en la cintura , sus mangas eran largas con hombreras rojas , pantalón negro y tenia un sombrero en forma de media luna y la mitad de arriba era roja y la de abajo era negra –

Dan : amenos que terminaras de cambiarte podemos comenzar me A-B-U-R-R-E-S lo entiendes?

Hamexen : jeje toma esto trueno rojo –se quita el sombrero y lo lanza y el sombrero comienza a girar formando un circulo completo y en las orillas salen grandes púas de metal –

Dan : que demonios! –se ase aun lado y el sombrero pasa junto a el – esa cosa es una cierra o que!

Hamexen : y eso que no has visto todo jeje – el sombrero regresaba sin que dan se diera cuenta –

Dan : aver si eres tan bueno en combate frente a frente! –se lanza a atacarlo –

Hamexen : jeje

Runo : idiota detrás de ti!

Dan : - que? – voltea y el sombrero que aun giraba como una cierra lo golpea rasgándole la ropa en el pecho – ahhhh!.. –se toca el pecho ya que estaba sangrando –

Hamexen : que pasa trueno rojo? Ya? Jeje pero si apenas empezamos – de su ropa saca una flauta dorada – tendrás el placer de disfrutar de la tonada mortal jeje – comienza a tocar su flauta asiendo una melodía –

Dan : aaaaaaahhhhh! –se tapa los oídos tratando de dejar de escuchar la melodía –

Runo : maldición … tengo que hacer algo … - se mueve de un lado a otro tratando de liberarse de las cuerdas –

Hamexen : vamos diviérteme un poco trueno rojo jeje –toma su sombrero y lo lanza otra vez hacia dan –

Dan : -salta hacia aun lado y lo esquiva – no caeré en mismo truco .. –se agacha esquivando el segundo ataque de la cierra – dos veces ..

Runo : -logra sacar una de sus manos de las cuerdas tomando el bastón de dan y usando el gancho del bastón rompe las cuerdas –

Hamexen : bien trueno rojo entonces recibe mi concierto otra vez jeje – apunto de tocar su flauta –

Runo : -lo golpea con el bastón asiendo que suelte la flauta – te dije que pagarías por esto – lo golpea con el bastón asiendo que Hamexen caiga sobre unos contenedores de liquido verde rompiéndolos – hm …

Dan : bien echo oficial jeje -se para junto a ella -

Runo : se supone que debías salvarme no alrevés torpe –con una vena en la frente –

Hamexen : -su sombrero los golpea a ambos tirandolos a ambos al suelo – bien ahora que hay dos tendré doble diversión jeje

Dan : lista oficial? Jeje

Runo : cállate – leda su bastón – lo necesitaras

**-mientras –**

Shun : ese idiota… se fue sin medir las consecuencias … será mejor ir a ayudarlo

Marucho : si lose…pero shun…quien te enseño a conducir! – ambos estaban sobre el auto de la grúa y shun conducía – solo teníamos que dar vuelta en la esquina no darle vuelta a la manzana! –con una gotita anime en la frente –

Shun : -para la grúa de golpe frente a la entrada principal del club y se baja - bien yo iré a poner el gancho allá arriba – toma el gancho de la grúa y lanza cientos de kunai clavándolas en el muro y comienza a saltar sobre los kunai –

Marucho : vaya que bien lo ase … ahhhhh! Voy a matar a dan cuando lo vea mira que hacer todo esto sin pensarlo! Esto me molesta! –caminando de un lado a otro cruzando de brazos –

Shun : -sube hasta el techo del club y engancha el gancho en el letrero – bien es hora de bajar… -salta cayendo sobre el cable del gancho deslizándose hasta el suelo –

Marucho : muy bien! Vamos shun!

Shun : si! –enciende la grúa y pone una roca en el acelerador y la grúa comienza a moverse hacia adelante y el cable comienza a jalar el letrero –

Marucho : vamos un poco mas … -la grúa seguía avanzando y el letrero cae desde el techo – si!

Shun : ven marucho! –lo toma de la ropa y cuando el letrero cae al suelo destruya la fuente formando un agujero en el suelo y salta por el agujero –

**-mientras-**

Hamexen : - golpea a runo y dan con su sombrero en forma de cierra – jajajaja –toma su flauta y comienza a tocar –

Dan : -apreta los ojos con fuerza y lanza al suelo una bomba de humo –

Hamexen : eso no los salvara niño jeje –sigue tocando la flauta pero el bastón sale del humo y lo esquiva fácilmente – ja eso no sirvió jeje

Runo : pero esto si! –sale del humo y lo golpea en el rostro y se ase aun lado –

Dan : -lo patea con fuerza en el estomago lanzándolo hacia atrás – no vistes venir eso verdad artista de segunda? Jeje

Hamexen : ahora verán el verdadero poder del arte – con una vena en la frente apunto de tocar la flauta pero parte del techo se destroza – que demonios!

Shun : -entra por el agujero del techo – lamentamos llegar tarde a la fiesta! –lanza uno de sus kunai clavando la flauta de Hamexen en el suelo –

Hamexen : eso me lo pagaran! –toma su sombrero y la lanza asiéndolo una cierra otra vez –

Marucho : ah no eso no! –lanza una pequeña bomba que choca con el sombrero volando en pedazos el sombrero –

Hamexen : son unos ..!

Dan : oye –le toca el hombro -

Hamexen : que? –se voltea –

Dan , Runo : -ambos lo golpeando en el rostro con fuerza al mismo tiempo –

Hamexen : -cae con fuerza en el suelo –

Shun : bien echo ya lo dejaron fuerza de combate

Marucho : -se acerca a la maquina y quita las plumas traseras de la maquina – listo jeje

Runo : -se acerca a Hamexen y le pone las esposas – este criminal tiene una celda esperándolo

Dan : oye runo asemos un buen trabajo en equipo jeje

Runo : silencio trueno rojo debería arrestarlos a ustedes también

Dan : pero jeje

Runo : pero por haberme ayudado los dejare ir esta vez

Dan : ya savia que me querías runo así que muchas gracias jeje

Runo : largarte antes que cambie de parecer –con una vena en la frente –

Shun : si será mejor irnos antes que la INTERPOL llegue

Marucho : si dan shun tiene razón hay que irnos – el y shun seva de hay rápidamente –

Dan : adiós oficial ya nos estaremos viendo jeje –seva de hay –

Runo : ese idiota…-sonríe un poco –

**-mientras-**

Shun : -los tres salían del club y se iban corriendo – una pieza menos pero … ah donde iremos ahora?

Dan : si atrapamos aun miembro del clan garra de dragón de hay en fuera no tenemos nada jeje

Marucho : empajen sus cosas chicos por que nos vamos a la india jeje

Dan , Shun : la india –se miran entre ellos confundidos –

Marucho : se los explicare cuando salgamos de aquí , ahora hay que irnos antes que nos encuentren y encierren

Shun : el pequeño tiene razón en eso –con una gotita anime en la frente –

Dan : antes podríamos curar esta herida que tengo? Y de paso pasar ah que arreglen mi ropa jeje

Marucho : ahhh eso me recuerda por que te fuiste así como así eh? –con una vena en la frente –

Dan : ohh miren la hora ya es hora de irnos jeje –seva corriendo con una gotita anime en la frente –

Marucho : ahh no! No te escaparas tan fácilmente! – lo sigue –

Shun : así damas y caballeros es como este equipo celebra sus victorias.. que suerte la mia.. –los sigue –

Fabia : -mirándolos desde un tejado – estos tres chicos realmente son interesantes… la señora Sophie estará interesada en esto –se da la vuelta y seva de hay –

**Continuara….**


	6. Chapter 6 Reconocimiento

**Capitulo 6 : Reconocimiento**

Dan : -los tres estaban en un avión con destino a la india – Marucho por que vamos a la india?

Marucho : recuerdas las especias que mencionases antes?

Dan : ahhh si , cuando caí en una habitaciones con cientos de cajas con esas especias pero que tiene que ver esto?

Shun : marucho se que sonara raro que yo diga esto pero dan tiene razón que tiene que ver?

Marucho : tome una muestra antes de salir y descubrí que es una especia ilegal

Dan : una especia ilegal? –ladea la cabeza –

Shun : eso quiere decir que son especias que tienen su venta prohibida

Dan : no soy estupido shun se que quiere decir eso –se cruza de brazos con una vena en la frente –

Shun : yo pensaba que si

Dan : que? –con una vena en la frente –

Marucho : chicos por favor –con una gotita en la frente – el caso es que esa especia es nombrada la flor de fuego una especia rara ya que según la información que conseguí el consumo de esa especia se vuelve adictiva

Dan : ajam… y eso?

Marucho : pues una vez que la persona se vuelve adicta y deja de consumir la especia las personas se irritan , actúan de forma violenta hasta llegar al punto que pierden el control … y bueno el caso es que esta especia es única de la india

Shun : bien eso nos da la idea de que alguien le pasaba las especias de la india pero y eso que tiene que ver con esto marucho no entiendo?

Marucho : mira –tecleando en su computadora – obtuve información de Hamexen cuando entre en su computadora , el que le pasaba las especias era un hombre de nombre Eyes Arkon

Dan : y ese tipo que tiene que ver?

Marucho : en que ese hombre tenia tratos con Hamexen y por un mensaje de correo electrónico que mando decía que las alas de Clockwerk iban a darle un toque de decoración a su mansión

Dan : bueno eso es ser especifico jeje

Shun : entonces nuestra misión es ir a la india e atrapar a este tipo eh?

Marucho : si esa es la idea jeje –con una gotita anime en la frente –

**-mientras en algún lugar de la india –**

? : -avía una gran mesa redonda y todo estaba oscuro- fue una verdadera lastima , la perdida de Hamexen no lo creen? –se escuchaba la voz de una mujer y solo se miraban mechones azules desde las sombras –

? : esos mocosos detuvieron al que repartía mejor mis especias sin mencionar que esto alentara el plan –se mira a un hombre de cabello morado muy largo de ojos rojos profundos y usaba un traje negro elegante con una corbata roja –

? : oh jojojo pobrecito de ti Eyes se nota que sin Hamexen tu participación en nuestro clan es mínima , en pocas palabras eres un inútil ya que tu solo podías hacer las especias de la flor de fuego y luego mandarla a Paris donde Hamexen la distribuía jeje –se miraban solo unos mechones rubios y se escuchaba la voz de una chica –

Eyes : que has dicho! –se levanta de su silla –

? : Eyes siéntate …

Eyes : pero jefe! –apreta las manos – lo siento … -se sienta en la silla -

? : no se preocupen al final del caso Hamexen ya avía terminado su deber , dejo los suficientes adictos a la especia de la flor del fuego

? : bueno con su permiso –se levanta la mujer de cabello azul – la fiesta esta por comenzar y tengo un compromiso

Eyes : es cierto tengo que irme yo también

**-mientras –**

Dan : les pase muchas cosas… una era no ir a una casa digna como base , dos quedarnos en una casa casi en ruinas pero… QUEDARNOS EN UNA CASA DE UN ARBOL! –con una vena en la frente –

Shun : no se de que te quejas , estamos cercas de la mansión de Eyes Arkon

Marucho : lo bueno que hice una fuente de energía alternativa –encendiendo su computadora –

Dan : aun así esto es ridículo una casa del árbol ? hay bueno ya me callo –con una gotita anime en la frente –

Marucho : bueno dan si tanto te molesta te podrías ir a la mansión de Eyes a hacer una misión de reconocimiento?

Dan : por fin hablábamos mi idioma jeje –sale de la casa del árbol y se miraba un gran rió frente a la árbol , se podían ver rocas sobre saliendo del agua y salta sobre las rocas llegando al otro lado –

Marucho :** "estas cercas de la casa dan , creo que incluso ya puedes verla "**

Dan : oh si ya la veo compañerito jeje –se miraba una gran mansión con grandes torres y alrededor avía un gran muro rodeando la mansión – este tipo no se limito pero para un ladrón de mi categoría esto seria pan comido jeje

Marucho : **"suerte instale esa cámara en tu collar así podré ver todo con claridad , oh mira dan hay un bacón por el que puedes entrar "**

Dan : yo me ocupo jeje – se miraban árboles rodeando la mansión y sube por la rama de los árboles – así o mas fácil jeje –salta tomando impulso y cae en el bacón – ja y esos idiotas le llaman seguridad jeje

? : oye tu! –se miraba un guardia de seguridad debajo del bacón –

Dan : hay diablos –con una gotita anime en la frente –

? : aquí hay un intru..!- una roca le cae en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente –

Dan : emmm … lo siento jeje –con una gotita anime en la frente entra por la puerta del bacón – oye marucho sabes donde estoy? – se miraba un bacón junto a el –

Marucho :** " según lo que tengo en el de la casa debes estar junto de bajo del salón principal o eso creo yo "**

Dan : -se asoma por el balcón y debajo avía un gran salón y una gran estatua echa de oro y detrás de la estatua estaban las alas de de metal de Clockwerk dando parecido que la estatua tenia alas - bueno no es por critica pero usar las alas de Clockwerk como decoración no es …ridículo? –se rasca la cabeza con una gotita anime –

Marucho :** " bueno cada quien sus formas de usar las partes de Clockwerk no podemos criticar eso ..creo "**

Shun : **"en lugar de hacértela pasar por decorador de interiores podrías usar la cámara para que podamos ver como robarlas "**

Dan : era exactamente lo que iba yo a decir –toma su collar y lo apunta a la estatua – vez?

Shun :** " enserio es…grande?"**

Dan : oigan miren paréese que hay una cuerda que sujeta la estatua –señala al techo y se miraba un agujero en el techo y se miraba una maquina que sujetaba la cuerda - eso podría sernos muy útil no creen?

Marucho : **" cierto podríamos usarlo para entrar , robar las alas y salir"**

Eyes : -se miraba sobre un balcón en un piso arriba frente a donde estaba dan –

Dan : marucho el es el que buscamos no? – apunta la cámara del collar –

Marucho : **"así es dan , el es Eyes Arkon un vendedor de especias pero también vende especias ilegales en el mercado negro "**

Dan : y supongo que trabaja para nuestro clan favorito mediante sus especias no?

Marucho :** "así es dan pero podrías quedarte mas tiempo para vigilar a los demás invitados? Podría haber mas miembros del clan garra de dragón hay "**

Dan : pues ya que –mira a los balcones junto a los de el y miraba ah Aliasse que usaba smoking blanco pero con pantalón negro, camisa d manga larga blanca y moño negro y ah Alice llevaba un vestido blanco, un poco ajustado, con tirantes , un cinturón negro delgado en la cintura , con zapatos d tacón estilo sandalia color plateados en un balcón – marucho mira eso , sabes quienes son?

Marucho : **" si dan ellos son los hermanos Gehabich Aliasse y Alice , según tengo entendido ellos dos son los dueños de una famosa compañía de exportaciones muy reconocida en Moscú "**

Shun :** "ahora que veo bien ella se mira muy bien y … si no me cabe duda alice y su hermano estuvieron en el club nocturno de Hamexen cuando nos infiltramos dan y yo "**

Dan : así que ya conoces a la chica eh? jeje

Shun :** "cállate y sigue con tu trabajo "**

Dan : que carácter jeje –sigue observando de un lado a otro – oye marucho ya encontré a alguien mas – en otro balcón se miraba a una mujer de cabello rubio muy largo de ojos color verde esmeralda y usaba un vestido morado, d la cintura para arriba morado liso y d la cintura para abajo tiras verticales moradas y negras, zapatos negros cerrados d tacón alto

Marucho : **"ahh si ya la encontré , aun que no tengo mucha información sobre ella , según mis datos dicen que ella es Hilda m ella trabaja en el negocio de la madera , tala los árboles y vende los troncos aun que según cada vez que tale un árbol tienen que sembrar nuevos "**

Dan : ya veo me pregunto que … oye espera hay no puede ser –con una gotita anime en la frente –

Marucho : **"que sucede dan? "**

Dan : míralo tu mismo –muestra que en otro balcón estaban Runo que usaba un vestido negro con un cinturón grueso en la cintura color blanco, con zapatos estilo sandalia d tacón d aguja , Fabia vestido color azul oscuro metálico, con un tirante, media espalda descubierta y zapato cerrado de color azul de tacón corto y una mujer de cabello azul un poco mas oscuro que el de runo muy largo de ojos azules del mismo tono que el cabello y usaba un vestido rojo metálico, sin tirantes, con una ranura x un lado del vestido, unos detalles negros en todo el vestido y zapatos negros, abiertos con tacón d aguja alta-

Marucho : **"ya veo así que la INTERPOL también esta aquí , la mujer que esta junto a Fabia y Runo es la señora Sophie ella pose un cargo muy elevado en la INTERPOL sin mencionar que ella dirige la prisión psicóloga en Praga donde usa los métodos de la hipnosis para corregir la conducta criminal en los prisioneros "**

Dan : entonces como quien dice este baile lo tiene de todo , pues será muy divertido esto jeje

Marucho : **"bueno dan vuelve a la base para planear todo "**

Dan : entendido jeje – sale por el balcón por el que avía entrado –

**-mientras-**

Eyes : -avía salido del salón y estaba en su oficina – entonces ya has comprendido tu misión verdad?

? : claro que si no tienes de que preocuparte –se escuchaba la voz de una mujer – si el trueno rojo y su equipo aparecen los estaré esperando y mi espada también – se podía ver el filo de lo que paresia una katana –

Eyes : espero que tu reputación como la cazadora no solo sean rumores

? : -se escucha un disparo y la bala pasa junto al rostro de Eyes - no te preocupes quieres? deja todo en mis manos que yo me ocupare de la seguridad jeje –se aleja de hay saliendo de la oficina –

Eyes : esa mujer da algo de miedo … pero sin duda ella podrá detener al trueno rojo a su equipo , y si lo logra tendré un punto a mi favor por sacar del juego a los enemigos del jefe –sonríe un poco y sale de la oficina –

**Continuara …**


	7. Chapter 7 El Baile

**Capitulo 7 : El Baile**

Marucho : -los tres estaban en su base – bien chicos según las pruebas reunidas la única forma de sacar las alas de la mansión es bajando por la cuerda que sujeta la estatua pero con la fiesta podría complicarse así que para eso dos de nosotros tendríamos que entrar en la fiesta y llamar la atención lo mas posible mientras el que quede tendrá que bajar por la cuerda y tomar las alas lo mas rápido posible , y me adelanto a la petición de dan al decir que voy por las alas

Dan: diablos! Lo tenia en la punta de la lengua –con una vena en la frente – ah si? pues ni crean díganlo bien eh? no pienso vestirme como pingüino para esta fiesta no señor nada en este mundo podrá hacerme entrar hay con un traje de pingüino

**-Varios minutos después –**

Dan : como demonios es que me convenció para hacer esto –con un smoking negro y una camisa blanca debajo y un moño negro en el cuello y ambos caminaban por los pasillos de la mansión –

Shun : -usando un smoking negro con corbata negra - ya conoces a marucho cuando se molesta , además creo que somos los mas indicados para la misión

Dan : claro ponte de su parte –se cruza de brazos entrando al salón principal –

Eyes : bien.. paréese que este baileestasaliendo todoen orden

Hilda: jeje tu estando vigilando esto? realmente crees q aun sirves?

Eyes : silencio , yo conservare las alas de Clockwerk de los ladrones y no me interesa el precio que aya que pagar para eso

Hilda: jajaja no me hagas reír, tu? enserio?

Eyes : en vez de jugar asegurare que todos los invitados hayan llegado ya

Hilda: x su puesto que ya llegaron todos cuando ago mi trabajo lo ago bien jeje

Dan : -entrando por la puerta principal – oh si ya llegamos que comience la fiesta

Shun : -entra junto a el mirando a los lados – podrías hacer menos escándalo por favor ? esta misión es para entrar inadvertidamente no para gritar como locos…

Hilda: -los mira- mjmjmj

Eyes : ellos dos..quienes son

Hilda: no los invitaste?

Eyes : que yo recuerde no .. no son tus acompañantes ?

Hilda: claro que no..con las cámaras d seguridad analiza sus caras, seguro aparece algo de información

Eyes : si eso are..-apunto de irse -

Aliasse : hey no ase falta ellos son mis acompañantes jeje -acercándose a ellos -

Hilda: -lo miraba - uh? tuyos?

Aliasse : así es , así que no se alteren jeje

Alice: ..-mirando a los lados -

Hilda: mm.. te gustan los niños eeh? jeje

Aliasse : solo digo para que no aya complicaciones no quisiéramos complicaciones verdad ? jeje

Alice: es lo q menos queremos, verdad Aliasse? –mirando a su hermano -

Aliasse : por supuesto hermanita así que con su permiso ya comenzara el baile y me gustaría el primer baile con mi dulce hermanita jeje

Hilda: claro.. diviértanse.. tengan los ojos abiertos

Aliasse : cierto verdad ? hay que estar atento a los ladrones jeje -se da la vuelta y caminando al centro del salón –

Alice: -lo sigue-

Hilda: mmm..

Eyes : -la mira de reojo – y a ti que te pasa?

Hilda: es un tipo muy extraño

Eyes : y me lo dices tu ? eso estuvo bueno , pero el fin por que lo dices?

Hilda: ..jeje t importa lo q digo?

Eyes : no precisamente pero al parecer sabes algo así que dilo –se cruza de brazos mirándola

Hilda: nada importante.. pero x si acaso ahí q vigilarlo

Eyes : no lose , recuerda que el es que trasporta todos los materiales aun que claro no sepa que sean realmente

Hilda: aun así, vigílalo

Eyes : como tu digas –en voz baja – loca …

Dan : que aburrido que deberíamos hacer para llamar la atención no crees shun ?

Shun : hm.. al parecer va a comenzar el baile

Dan : acaso oyes lo que digo o te entrar por un oído y te sale por el otro ? –con una vena en la frente –

Shun : no pedazo de tonto .. pero usando este baile podríamos llamar la atención

Runo: -parada mirando los invitados junto con Fabia-..

Shun : disimula un poco no ? .. no olvides que la INTERPOL esta aquí ..

Dan : es verdad..esa chica siempre detrás de mi así o mas romántico jeje

Shun : - en voz baja -así o mas estupido mas bien..

Dan : dijiste algo ? –lo mira enojado -

Shun : amm nada olvídalo..

Alice: -caminando junto con Aliasse-

Shun : -la miraba -

Dan : puede que la saque a bailar pero como es ella seguro me mandara al diablo como lo izo en el club de Hamexen pero necesito una pareja o que dices tu shun? oye shun ?

Shun : -mirando a alice -

Dan : ya lo perdí -se rasca la cabeza con una gotita anime -

Alice: - mira ah shun y le sonríe tiernamente-

Shun : - desvía un poco la mirada y la saluda levemente con su mano -

Alice: -se separa d Aliasse y se acerca a el-

Fabia: sinceramente esto esta aburrido

Runo: calla, tiene q haber una razón x la cual la señora dejo aquí

Aliasse : oye alice yo creo que .. eh ? ah donde se fue esta chica ? -voltea a los lados buscando a alice -

Dan : oye shun mira hay viene jeje

Shun : silencio..actúa normal..no espera.. mejor vete si actúas como eres la espantaras

Dan : ja ja ja mira como me rió –con una vena en la frente –

Alice: buenas noches.. Shun, verdad? –sonriéndole-

Shun : si es un gusto verte de nuevo alice..

Alice: el gusto es mío.. -mira a Dan- y tu como te llamas?

Dan : mi nombre es Dan Kuso mucho gusto jeje

Alice: un placer jeje.. perdón que les pregunte, pero q hacen aquí?

Shun : pues lo que pasa es que ..

Dan : somos agentes de la INTERPOL que vinimos a hacer vigilancia interna de un posible robo a la propiedad del organizarte de la fiesta jeje

Alice: enserio? no lo sabia..

Shun : como sabe se rumorea que están tras las alas que están en aquella estatua no sabemos el por que pero según son valiosas

Alice: algo así también m dijeron.. pero aquí entre nosotros seguro q se ve pero mucho mejor en otro lado q en la estatua jeje

Dan : cierto eso mismo decía yo jeje

Shun : así que por favor hacernos el favor de guardarnos el secreto no quisiéramos ser descubiertos

Alice: entendido!.. hace un poco de frió no creen?

Dan : ahora que lo pienso .. si

Shun : paréese que el baile comenzara.. me permitirá la primera pieza señorita alice ?

Alice: ..claro q si -sonriéndole de nuevo-

Shun : *la toma de la mano y van al centro del salón *

Dan : y ahora que are yo ? ese pícaro ya consiguió pareja y yo ?eso no es justo –infla las mejillas –

Fabia: eso se ve divertido no crees?

Runo: no.. pero le quitaría lo aburrido a esto..

Dan : -se les acerca - buenas noches señoritas a alguna le interesaría un compañero de baile jeje

Runo: -lo mira- tu d nuevo?

Dan : ohh pero si tu eres runo jeje

Fabia: ella querría salir a bailar

Runo: claro q no –la mira con una vena en la frente –

Dan : bueno si runo no quiere bailar que le paréese a usted salir? – mira a fabia - jejeje

Fabia: no gracias

Runo:-lo toma d la mano llevándolo a la pista-

Dan : no que no querías jeje

Runo: por mas elegante q sea, esta "fiesta" esta muerta

Dan : cierto , así que mejor démosle emoción jeje

Runo: pf, como piensas hacer eso?

Dan : talvez el baile le de un poco de emoción o por lo menos nos distraerá un rato jeje

Runo: mas vale.. tu q haces aquí? que te allá dejado irte la vez pasada no quiere decir q t deje ir ahora

Dan : que acaso uno no puede venir aquí a un baile ? tengo mis derechos jeje

Runo: los perdiste hace mucho, no lo sabias?

Dan : y según tu por que ? jeje

Runo: eres un prófugo de la ley, con solo huir los perdiste

Dan : puede ser , pero dime runo si eso fuera verdad por que no llamas a tu compañera o tu superiora para que me arresten ? jeje

Runo: ..tengo mis razones

Dan : tanto te gusto ? jeje

Runo: no estés diciendo tonterías

Dan : -llegan al centro del salón –

Runo: -se pone enfrente d e- sabes bailar?

Dan : aprendí un poco así que tendrás que enseñarme jeje

Runo: tientes tu suerte Dan..

Dan : jeje pues empecemos

Runo: -vuelve a tomarle la mano pegándose hacia el, poniendo su otra mano en el hombro- no t emociones

Dan : haber ilústrame donde van mis manos eh ? soy nuevo en esto del baile jeje

Runo: ..-le acomoda la mano en su cintura- no t aproveches entendiste?

Dan : yo seria incapaz de algo así jeje

Runo: si claro -da un paso para adelante haciendo q el de un paso para atrás-

Dan : bien me conoces eh ? jeje

Runo: creo q t eh seguido lo suficiente

Shun : -bailando perfectamente junto con alice - lo lamento si no soy bueno en esto , soy nuevo en esto de los bailes

Alice: lo dices enserio? parece q eres experto jeje

Shun : enserio lo crees ? -la ase girar sujetándola de la mano y la toma de la cintura asiéndola hacia atrás casi tocando el suelo -

Alice: jejeje enserio, crees que te mentiría? -mirándolo a los ojos-

Shun : paréese que te diviertes jeje -sonríe levemente -

Alice: contigo si, estas fiestas suelen ser aburridas

Shun : no me lo tomes a mal ni nada pero..que hacia en el club nocturno de ese hombre Hamexen la ultima vez que nos vimos ?

Alice: acompañaba a mi hermano mayor Aliasse, lo acompaño a todos lados

Shun : ah todos lados ? deben quererse mucho

Alice: m hace acompañarlo, a veces no m gustan los lugares a los q m lleva, como ese club nocturno

Shun : y por que lo ases ? de vez comenzar a independizarte y no dejar que te controle

Alice: no puedo.. el m ah cuidado y es todo lo q tengo..

Shun : *aun bailando * yo no te quiero poner enconara de el ni nada pero.. creo que deberías comenzar a dar tu opinión en los asuntos que toman

Alice: no creo q realmente los tomen en contra

Shun : solo digo que no deberías dejar que te controle tanto .. bueno solo es una opinión nada mas

Alice: tendré en cuenta su opinión Shun

Dan : y como lo ago hasta ahora eh ? jeje-siguiendo el paso a runo en el baile –

Runo: nada mas m has pisado kmo 50 veces, d ahí en mas, no vas nada mal

Dan : bueno te dije que era nuevo querida jejejeje -inclinándola casi hasta el suelo -

Runo: -se sujeta con fuerza d el sintiendo q la soltaría-..

Dan : -a levanta rápidamente asiéndola girar una vuelta sin soltarla de la mano y continua con el baile - no dudes de mi jeje

Runo: calmate Dan.. no eres tan bueno como crees

Dan : pero bien te divierte jeje *la ase dar otra vuelta y la pega a el * y bien querida puedo preguntarte por que están aquí ? es raro ver agentes de la INTERPOL aquí y mas a alguien de tan alto mando como tu jefa no ? jeje

Runo: puedes callar?.. nos contrataron para impedir un robo pero yo vine x mi cuenta aparte

Dan : oh un robo eh ? pero aquí no hay nada bueno que robar por lo menos nada de buen gusto jeje

Runo: no juzgamos los gustos de quienes nos contratan pero tienes razón..

Dan : vayas me das la razón al fin eso es algo para mi -sonriéndole y la música terminaba – bueno cariño la pieza termino pero me arias el honor de reservarme la siguiente pieza que será en una hora? Jeje

Runo : claro por que no jeje..-sonríe levemente –

Dan : con tu permiso jeje – sale del salón principal – Marucho! Me las vas a pagar me hiciste vestir así y las alas siguen hay! –con una vena en la frente –

Shun : fue un verdadero placer alice..

Alice : el placer fue mío ..crees poder bailar conmigo la siguiente pieza?

Shun : claro llegare antes de que empiece –seva siguiendo a dan – espera dan.. que paso ?

Dan : marucho nunca llego ahh pero me va a escuchar cuando lo vea oh si que lo ara –caminando y paresia demasiado molesto –

Marucho : claro que tengo una razón – frente a ellos –

Dan : ahhh a ti te quería ver!

Marucho : antes de que grites o algo escuchen . la situación es mas dura de lo que paréese no pude llegar al piso superior hay demasiada seguridad para llegar …

Dan : tenemos una hora no? Ya no las ingeniaremos , tienes un plan cierto?

Marucho : claro que si

Dan : entonces vamos rápido que tengo un baile con mi linda runo jeje

Shun : y yo un baile con alice… -los tres se van por uno de los pasillos –

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8 Misión Imposible?

**Capitulo 8 : Misión Imposible**

Dan : -caminando agachado por los ductos de agua y tenia puesto su traje de ladrón – alguien me dice como demonios me metí en esto? –con una gotita en la frente –

Shun :** " yo te lo puedo decir "**

**Flashblack**

**Marucho : el plan es este chicos dan tu tendrás que entrar por los ductos de agua de la mansión es el único punto donde no hay seguridad de hay llegaras al comedor y mas adelante esta el salón donde se tienen las computadoras y donde podré hakear el sistema de alarmas para apagarlas y lo que debes hacer es apagar el sistema eléctrico para que shun y yo podamos entrar**

**Dan : ohh espera , pon tu freno de mano tu pequeña pulga , como que los ductos de agua? Por que no va shun? –señala al pelinegro con una vena en la frente –**

**Shun : es verdad debería ir yo al final aquí se necesita sigilo y rapidez …**

**Marucho : cierto pero es una lección para dan , sobre como actuar en momento de presión … además de que me lo debe por haberse comido mis galletas**

**Dan : eres un pequeñín muy rencoroso –con una gotita anime en la frente-**

**Fin de Flashback**

Dan : shun yo savia eso

Shun :** "entonces para que preguntas? "**

Dan : te diría lo que pienso … pero hay niños mirando esto capitulo –con una vena en la frente y salía del ducto dentro de la mansión- muy bien marucho ya estoy aquí y ahora que?

Marucho : **"debes seguir adelante dan evitando a los guardias hasta llegar hasta encontrar el interruptor que corta la señal eléctrica asiendo eso shun y yo entraremos ya que la puerta solo se puede abrir con una llave electrónica"**

Dan : paréese muy simple – caminando por los pasillos y se detiene al ver a varios guardias y se oculta – esto lo complica un poco jeje –se su bolsillo saca una granada y la lanza y al explotar libera humo verde dejando a los guardias dormidos – un punto para mi jeje –sigue caminando y ve una puerta cerrada y aun lado había una maquina con números – oh genial necesito un código

Marucho : **"espera dan creo que puedo obtener el código de seguridad si…"**

Dan : -golpea la maquina destrozándola en pedazos abriéndola – es mejor el uso del trueno rojo jeje –entra a la habitación y jala una palanca – listo chicos jeje

Marucho : -entran por la puerta del pasillo y llegan corriendo a la sala de control y dan llega detrás de ellos – muy bien echo dan –se acerca a una computadora comenzando a teclear –

Shun : y que hacemos ahora nosotros marucho?

Marucho : bien lo que necesito es que me protejan ya que al entrar en el sistema de seguridad activare la alarma silenciosa y llegaran los guardias

Dan : ahh así que era eso? espera que?

Marucho : listo comenzamos jeje

Dan : -en ese momento comenzaban a entrar guardias de seguridad- oh perfecto –con una gotita anime en la frente y comienza a golpear a los guardias –

Shun : y bien marucho como …-toma a uno de los guardias y lo tira sobre otro – vas?

Marucho : si solo un poco mas …

Dan : no amiguito cuando quieras! –toma a unos de los guardias de la ropa y lo arroja asiéndolo caer sobre otros – que te paréese eso eh? y tengo mas para ustedes! –toma su bastón y se lanza contra los guardias –

Shun : vamos marucho esto no es fácil! –golpea a otro del estomago y lo lanza aun lado –

Dan : haber si les gusta esto! –toma una silla y la lanza sobre varios guardias –

Marucho : un poco mas..y listo!

Shun : -todos los guardias de seguridad estaba inconscientes en el suelo y ya no avía sillas en toda la sala – se multiplicaban como cucarachas…-se limpia el sudor de la frente –

Dan : por lo menos estamos enteros jeje –se estira un poco – y bien? Que sigue ahora marucho estoy esperando el segundo asalto jeje

Marucho : que bueno que lo dices jeje

**-minutos después –**

Shun : ok..esto no lo esperaba tener que robarle los cristales en un adorno que tiene un elefante en la cabeza si que simple no? – con una gotita anime en la frente y estaba fuera de la mansión junto a dan –

Dan : elefante esto de va a doler –toma su bastón y se miraba un gran elefante con un adorno en la cabeza que tenia 6 rubís grandes decorando el adorno –

Shun : damas y caballeros aquí presentes estamos apunto de contemplar la batalla del visitantes con un peso mayor a 100 kilogramos y una altura de tres metros el retador el elefante de seguridad y de esta esquina tenemos a nuestro representante con un peso 75 kilos y con una estatura de un 1.80

Dan : -toma su bastón y se lanza contra el elefante ,salta hacia aun lado y salta por detrás del elefante sujetándolo de la cola – vamos elefante jeje

Shun : eso es nuevo .. –se rasca la cabeza –

Dan : -sube sobre el lomo del elefante y toma uno de los rubís sacándolo del adorno – ja tengo uno!

-el elefante lo sujeta con su trompa y lo estrella en unas cajas de madera –

Dan : au..maldito paquidermo súper desarrollado ahora si me hiciste enojar –con una vena en la frente se lanza contra el elefante y sube el lomo del elefante – vamos animal de circo –el elefante trata de golpearlo con su trompa pero se ase aun lado sujetándose de uno de los colmillos del elefante –

Shun : ese elefante lo va a matar .. –con una gotita anime en la frente y mira el reloj – oye dan solo tenemos 20 minutos!

Dan : 20? Ah no ahora si! –usa su bastón y lo engancha al adorno de la cabeza con fuerza – ahora si esto es mío! –el elefante lo golpea con la tropa airándolo al suelo pero por haber sujetado su bastón el adorno cae al suelo con todos los rubís – los conseguí!

Shun : ahora los llevare a marucho! – toma los rubís y seva corriendo lo mas rápido que puede –

Dan : ahora con su permiso jeje…-cae al suelo inconsciente –

**-mientras-**

Marucho : -sentado en una torre de vigilancia mirando con unos binoculares – si robábamos las alas ese auto que esta hay será un problema al salir

Shun : -llega hay – marucho aquí están los rubís –dejándolos junto a el –

Marucho : buen trabajo shun , yo me ocupare de aquí en adelante , además solo tienen ..5 minutos –con una gotita anime en la frente-

Shun : que? 5 minutos? –sale corriendo –

Marucho : típico –toma un control remoto y controlaba un pequeño helicóptero pequeño – aquí vamos jeje – ase que el pequeño helicóptero volara sobre un automóvil gris que rodeaba la casa - haber si les gusta eso – presiona un botón y una pequeña compuerta se abre en el helicóptero y debajo caer pequeñas bombas que caían sobre el auto –

? : que es eso? –uno de los guardias se asoma por la ventana del auto y con su arma comienza a dispararle al helicóptero – quédate quieto! –sigue disparando –

Marucho : demonios..- mueve el helicóptero de un lado a otro y sigue lanzando bombas con el helicóptero – solo un poco mas

? : oye cuidado! Vamos a chocar!

? : no puedo ver nada! El humo de esas bombas cubre el vidrio por completo! –el auto choca con una de las torres de vigilancia –

Marucho : listo jeje –baja de la torre y corre lo mas rápido que puede-

Dan :** " como te fue marucho?"**

Marucho : listo , auto de vigilancia fuera del juego , ahora voy a destruir el punte que une la mansión con el resto del pueblo así ya no podrán llegar mas seguridad o mas miembros de la INTERPOL –se miraba un gran puente frente a la mansión y baja por una saliente de tierra –

Dan : **" ten cuidado marucho eso puede ser peligroso y te queremos de regreso en una sola pieza si es posible "**

Marucho : tranquilo dan tu solo preocúpate por llegar yo me ocupo de todo aquí – se miraba que avía un piso de madera debajo del puente con columnas echas de madera y arriba de ese piso avía vigas de metal – aquí voy –salta cayendo en el piso de madura y pega en cada columna una pequeña bomba con pedazos de rubí – listo ahora debo subir antes qu..-las bombas comienzan a detonar y sube lo mas rápido que puede –

Shun : **" todo en orden marucho?"**

Marucho : claro shun todo en orden…sin contar que un puente me quiere caer enzima! –el puente se tambaleaba por las explosiones y comienza a poner los explosivos en las vigas de metal y sale de hay corriendo por la saliente de tierra y cuando explotan todas las bombas el pueden se derrumba por completo- listo chicos les toca a ustedes yo estaré en posición listo para cuando empiecen jeje

Dan : **"muy bien marucho cambio y fuera jeje "**

**-Mientras –**

Dan : -llegan corriendo al salón principal- .. no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que corría tanto ..salvo aquella vez en España cuando nos hicieron participar en la corrida del todo-con una gotita anime en la frente –

Shun : te entiendo .. –respiraba agitado –

Alice: -junto a Aliasse-...

Runo: -hablando con Fabia-

Dan : -se acerca a runo - lamento la demora jeje ..

Runo: -lo mira - ah donde se supone q fuiste eh?

Dan : arreglar unos asuntos cariño nada inportante jeje

Runo: no te creo..

Dan : pues que pude haber echo ? jeje

Runo: que se yo, pero no creo que durante una hora no hayas hecho algo importante

Dan : si claro jeje

Runo: que hiciste Dan? –mirándolo con desconfianza –

Dan : fui a buscar a mi amiguito el se perdió por los pasillos jeje

Runo: si claro..

Eyes : que acabas de decir ? –mirando a uno de los guardias de seguridad -

? : si señor , al parecer el puente que une la mansión con el pueblo fue destruido y el sistema de alarma fue desactivado

Hilda: no decías que esto estaba bien asegurado? si serás idiota Eyes-mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona -

? : con su permiso señor iremos a patrullar las entradas -sale de hay junto con otros guardias de seguridad –

Hilda: sabes? pienso que fueron esos chicos que entraron al final –cruzada de brazos-

Eyes : lo crees ? pero se fueron solo una hora y todo lo que paso era demasiado como para que se aya echo en una hora

Hilda: revisa las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad.. la hora que se fueron de aquí, cuanto tiempo tardaron en sabotear todo el sistema, y la hora en que regresaron

Eyes : si eso are .. pero .. por el momento no aremos nada hasta el final del baile

Hilda: porque rayos quieres esperar tanto? –con una vena en la frente –

Eyes : si asemos algo los invitados sospecharían .. y si caigo todos los de la garra del dragón caen conmigo

Hilda: jejeje te hundirías solo, nosotros sabemos como mantenernos a flote

Eyes : no olvides que yo tengo el corazón de Clockwerk jeje

Hilda: si te atrapan, pasara a ser mío querido jejeje

Eyes : no presiones a tu suerte ..

Sophie: -llegando cruzada de brazos- ya dejaron de pelear?..

Eyes : hm .. -se cruza de brazos –

Hilda: será tan divertido tomar tu lugar jejeje

Dan : -toma a runo de la cintura y le toma la otra mano - lista ? jeje

Runo: -lo toma del hombro- si

Shun : -se acerca a alice - lamento la espera alice…

Alice: no se preocupe

Shun : puedo -le ofrece su mano-

Alice: -mira a Aliasse-...

Aliasse : anda ve por mi no te detengas jeje

Alice: ..-toma la mano de Shun y camina hacia la pista-

Shun : -la toma de la cintura –

Alice: -pasa sus manos detrás del cuello de el-

Shun : -se escucha la música y comienza a bailar –

Alice: -bailando con el mirando de reojo a Aliasse-

Aliasse : -cruzado de brazos mirando a los lados –

Alice: ..esta actuando diferente…

Shun : de que hablas ? –la miraba -

Alice: nada importante Shun…solo olvídalo

Shun : si tu lo dices ..-la ase girar sujetándola de la mano –

Alice: -aun bailando le sonríe -jeje..

Shun : -la ase inclinarse casi hasta el suelo –

Alice: -lo mira a los ojos-…

Shun : que lindos ojos tienes...

Alice: gracias jeje..

Dan : jeje es divertido bailar contigo

Runo: divertido?-lo mira sin entender lo que decía -

Dan : mejor que estar sin hacer nada jeje

Runo: de verdad que eres un idiota no?

Dan : si puede ser jeje

Runo: no puede, lo eres

Dan : -la inclina casi al suelo –

Runo: porque t gusta este paso? tenerme cercas del piso? –con una gotita en la frente -

Dan : para tenerte así de cercas jeje

Runo: eh? cercas de que?

Dan : de mi cariño jeje -muy cercas del rostro de ella –

Runo: no estés diciendo tonterías – levemente sonrojada -

Dan : -la levanta y la ase girar tomándola de la mano-

Runo: -lo toma con fuerza dejándose llevar por la música –

Marucho : -bajando por la cuerda que sujetaba la estatua hasta llegar detrás de la estatua y toma ambas alas y comienza a subir– si no fueran tan pesadas esto abría sido una buena idea –con una gotita anime en la frente –

Runo: -lo mira por arriba de los hombros de Dan soltándole una mano- oh vaya..

Dan : tu no has visto nada cariño jeje -aun bailando con ella –

Runo: -saca su arma de su pierna- Marucho.. si le doy a el, ustedes 2 también vendrán conmigo

Dan : si nos dejas tomar las alas seguramente este tipo nos llevara a su fabrica de especias ilegales jeje

Runo: sigue siendo robo.. pero supongo que tal vez podemos pasarlo esa vez…

Dan : gracias cariño jeje –sonriéndole -

Runo: no me lo estés agradeciendo quieres?

Dan : pues que te digo , este es un gran favor de tu parte jeje

Runo: callate

Marucho : -sube por el agujero del techo con las alas de Clockwerk–listo misión cumplida jeje

Runo: realmente me arrepentiré de esto..

Dan : yo no jeje -termina la canción - hasta que nos volvamos a ver cariño jeje - se le acerca aun mas besándola en los labios –

Runo: -sin rechazar el beso pero sin corresponderle

Shun : fue un placer bailar con usted señorita..

Alice: dime Alice, no señorita y el placer fue mío

Shun : por el momento debo despedirme .. –se da la vuelta apunto de irse -

Alice: te volveré a ver?... –se le acerca un poco –

Shun : lo mas seguro es que si .. así que con su permiso me despido

Alice: -le besa la mejilla- espero verlo pronto

Dan -se separa de runo poco a poco –

Runo: -le planta un ultimo beso corto mirándolo mientras se separa lentamente- ...

Eyes : -voltea levemente hacia atrás-que demonios? las alas ! las alas de Clockwerk ya no están!

Hilda: es broma cierto? sabia que no debíamos de haber esperado tanto! –con una vena en la frente –

Dan : -el y shun ya no estaban en el salón –

Hilda: esto pasa x esperar mas, te lo advertí Eyes!

Eyes : esos mocoso lo van ah pagar muy caro...-mira a los lados -donde están esos dos?

Hilda: no están! llama a Aliasse y dile q venga, advierte y que busquen en todo el perímetro no podemos perder esas alas!

Eyes : si eso are.. -mira a los lados - el tampoco esta? ese mocoso donde se metió!

Hilda: demonios con el.. manda la seguridad ah buscarlos rápido no pierdas el tiempo!

Eyes : no se escaparan de hache tan fácil..-presiona un botón activando la alarma silenciosa - ahora los guardias rodearan las salidas..esos mocosos no saldrán de aquí - piensa – (esto es malo..no puedo decir que las alarmas fueron desconectadas.. si me quedo aquí seguramente la INTERPOL me atrapara muy fácil.. debo irme a la selva a la fabrica de especias hay jamás me hallaran nadie conoce la selva como yo jeje )

Runo : -se le acerca con su arma en sus manos– señor Eyes Arkon queda bajo arresto por ser sospechoso en el trafico de especias ilegales

Fabia : -junto a ella – entréguese voluntariamente

Eyes : bueno si lo piden así…-patea la mesa que estaba frente a el tirandoselas enzima y sale corriendo –

Runo : no te vas a escapar! –se quita la mesa de enzima y lo sigue –

Eyes : no importa que tanto lo intente oficial nunca me atrapara con vida! –sigue corriendo y se miraba una ventana frente , corre mas rápido y salta por la ventana –

Runo : esta loco! – mira por la ventana y solo se miraba un gran barranco hacia la selva – nadie podría sobrevivir a eso…

**-mientras-**

Dan : oh si , una misión cumplida y una huida así es tal como me gusta jeje- corriendo por los pasillos –

Shun : lose , es mejor apresurarnos y alcanzar a marucho antes que…-se detienen de golpe – que raro esta puerta esta cerrada con seguro … pensé que todas estaban abiertas

Dan : es cierto esto es raro , mas de lo normal –trata de abrir la puerta –

Aliasse : -saliendo desde las sombras – hola amigos míos , nada mal verdad? Las alas de Clockwerk son un gran botín para el trío de ladrones del equipo trueno rojo jeje

Dan : vaya nos conoces , que halago jeje

Shun : dan…tengo un muy mal presentimiento de esto …

Aliasse : es una lastima saben? Por que no los voy a poder dejar salir de aquí jejeje

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9 Emboscada

**Capitulo 9 : Emboscada**

Dan : si vienes a pelear no creas que tendremos consideración solo por que solo seas uno contra dos jeje

Aliasse : oh dios eso fue una amenaza? Entonces puedo esperar una batalla digna jeje

Shun : dan…es mejor irnos…

Dan : que pasa shun tienes miedo? –lo mira de reojo –

Shun : no…pero ese tipo realmente da miedo …

Aliasse : jejeje comencemos caballeros

Dan : aquí vamos! – toma su bastón y lo ataca –

Aliasse : - lo esquiva rápidamente agachándose y patea el bastón lanzándolo al aire – jejeje

Dan : ah no eso lo pagaras –con una vena en la frente y trata de golpearlo –

Aliasse : -lo esquiva y toma el bastón de dan y se lo engancha en la pierna tirandolo al suelo – apuesto ah que no sabes usarlo bien jeje –gira rápidamente golpeando a dan con el bastón –

Dan : -cae sobre una mesa –

Shun : -lanza varios kunais rápidamente –

Aliasse : -los esquiva rápidamente solo asiéndose aun lado - que pasa kasami es todo jeje –en ese momento un kunai pasa aun lado de su rostro y se le miraba una pequeña bomba colgada con un hilo y explota al pasar junto a el –

Dan : eso es todo jeje

Shun : será mejor irnos …

Aliasse : oigan chicos eso fue divertido repitámoslo jeje –el humo se disipa y estaba sin un rasguño –

Dan : oh diablos el tipo es duro –con una gotita anime en la frente –

Shun : hay que trabajar en equipo dan…-con tres kunai en la mano –

Dan : nuestra especialidad jeje –toma su bastón del suelo –

Aliasse : ahora comenzara la verdadera diversión chicos jeje –la palma de su mano comienza a electrificarse –

**-mientras-**

Marucho : -corriendo por el patio de la mansión cargando las alas – esto es raro shun y dan no se han reportado…espero y estén bien … -se escucha un disparo y se ase aun lado y una bala cae justo donde estaba el – que cercas fue eso pero de donde vino – mira a los lados –

? : no es nada personas pequeño pero me contrataron para esto – cae de una de las torres de vigilancia una mujer de cabello gris corto de ojos color ámbar , tenia una marca roja en la frente y en su mejilla tenia dos líneas rojas en forma de marcas de garras , una chaqueta negra corta debajo una camisa corta igual negra y un short del mismo color negro y un poco rasgado de las orillas –

Marucho : d..disculpe pero no quiero problemas.. –dando leves pasos hacia atrás-

? : mi nombre es saya pequeñín y mi trabajo es eliminar a el grupo del trueno rojo jejeje –de su chaqueta saca una pistola de color negra y le apunta – adiós jeje – le dispara una bala cubierta de electricidad –

Marucho : -pone las alas de Clockwerk frente a el bloqueando la bala – esto es pensar rápido –con una gotita anime en la frente –

Saya : -tenia dos fundas de espada atadas a la cintura y desenvaina una y lo ataca –

Marucho : -usa la otra ala para cubridse del ataque de la espada – funcionan bien como alas pero en mi caso mejor como escudos ironías de la vida las mismas alas que casi me matan al pelear contra Clockwerk ahora son usadas para salvarme

Saya : -lo patea con fuerza lanzándolo hacia atrás –

Marucho : -lanza una bomba hacia ella –

Saya : -parte la bomba a la mitad y una vez partida ambas mitades explotan detrás de ella – eso fue fácil jeje

Marucho : esto es malo… -revisa sus bolsillos – aun me quedan uno de los explosivos con minerales de los rubís…talvez pueda…

Saya : -toma su otra espada – no tengo tiempo para perder pequeño – lo ataca asiendo un corte cruzado –

Marucho : -lanza frente a ella una pequeña esfera y esta explota liberando una muy intensa luz –

Saya : ahhh! – cae al suelo tapándose los ojos – ese niño…- se levanta tallándose los ojos y marucho ya no estaba – es muy astuto supo a que distancia lanzar la bomba de luz para que surtiera efecto…pero aun así no se me escapara –sale corriendo guardando sus armas –

**-Mientras-**

Runo : lo lamento señora Sophie pero no hay rastro de Arkon Eyes el grupo de investigación fue en su búsqueda pero no lo encontraron

Sophie : muy bien oficial Misaki si no se ah encontrado el cuerpo , deberíamos deducir que el sigue vivo y sigue en la selva – cruza de brazos –

Fabia : si lo que sabemos es verdad lo mas seguro es que allá ido a su fabrica de especias ilegales , eso y la información es correcta

Runo : si , yo también llegue a esa sospecha pero no entiendo que razón tendría hacer una fabrica a mitad de la selva

Sophie : simple , para alguien que se crió en la selva ya la conoce como la palma de su mano así que para el es muy fácil conocer el camino de ida y vuelta de su fabrica , y para nosotros es casi imposible llegar eso lo ase el escondite perfecto

Runo : señora por favor déjeme ir a mi en busca del criminal , se me escapo una vez pero prometo que lo traer aquí yo misma…

Sophie : no oficial Misaki lo siento pero usted y yo tendremos que hacer el reporte de lo ocurrido aquí así que oficial Sheen paréese que esta es una misión para usted , cree poder hacerlo? –mira a Fabia de reojo –

Fabia : si señora yo me adentrare en la selva y traeré a ese criminal y como regalo al grupo del trueno rojo … claro si no le molesta a la oficial Misaki

Runo : n..no se por que lo dices… (espero que no aya descubierto que el que estaba aquí era el trueno rojo por que si lo hizo me meteré en serios problemas …)

Fabia : bueno , como tu siempre has buscado y tratado de atrapar al trueno rojo y no se no quisiera que te molestaras si lo atrapo yo esta vez

Runo : quisiera ver como lo intentas ellos no son un grupo fácil de capturar para tu información

Fabia : are mi esfuerzo haber que pasa , adiós – se daba la vuelta y seva de hay –

Sophie : sabes Misaki , esta chica tiene potencial talvez tanto como para quitarte el puesto o eso creo yo jeje

Runo : no diga tonterías señora yo no dejaría que alguien me quitara mi puesto ..no lo permitiría

Sophie : eso es determinación , eso me gusta jeje – seva de hay –

Runo : mas vale que no lo arruines..dan.. –seva de tras de Sophie –

**-Mientras-**

Marucho : -corriendo lo mas rápido que puede – cielos señora usted nunca descansa! –con una gotita anime en la frente ,aun cargando las alas –

Saya : no escaparas de mi enano! –disparándole con dos armas a la vez –

Marucho : -usando las alas como escudos en su espalda – bueno al menos les halle un buen uso jeje – se para de golpe al ver que avía llegado al borde y debajo se miraba una gran caída hacia la selva -

Saya : fin del camino ya no tienes donde esconderte niño –toma su espada- esto será rapado y sin dolor –se le acerca –

Marucho : me gustaría decir lo mismo! –lanza una pequeña bomba –

Saya : otra? Que no te has dado cuenta que son fáciles de cortar? –sujeta su espada levantándola para cortar la bomba pero en el momento que la bomba estaba frente a ella explota y por la fuerza de la explosión ella sale volando estrellándose contra uno de los árboles de la mansión –

Marucho : lastima que esta era una bomba de mecha corta la cual no te da tiempo de partirla y por tener minerales de un cristal como el rubí la explosión fue el doble que una normal jeje –el suelo que pisaba se comienza a agrietar – aun que … en dados casos puede que me equivoque al medir la fuerza de la explosión –con una gotita tipo anime en la frente -todo el suelo se derrumba y cae hacia la selva –

**-mientras-**

Dan : aaaahhhh! –se estrella con fuerza en el muro –

Aliasse : -lo golpea con la rodilla en el estomago asiendo que dan se sujete el estomago para recuperar el aliento y lo golpea en la espalda con ambos brazos tirandolo al suelo – que fácil jeje

Shun : no te olvides que peleas contra dos! –lo ataca por la espalda –

Aliasse : -gira rápidamente tomándolo del brazo con fuerza y lo estrella contra una ventana rompiéndola –

Shun : ..-le sangraba un poco la frente ya que había roto la ventana con su cabeza –

Aliasse : -toma de la ropa a shun y lo tira en el suelo – ya te querías ir eh? pero si la fiesta no termina jeje – se asoma por la ventana . ohh miren esto hay una gran caída hacia la selva , ningún ser vivo sobrevive ah esta caída jeje –toma a shun de la ropa sacándolo por la ventana –

Dan : déjalo ..!...- se levanta del suelo sujetándose el estomago - …

Aliasse : como tu digas jeje – suelta a shun asiéndolo caer hacia la selva-

Dan : shun!

Aliasse : jejeje shun salio a dar un paseo y dudo que vuelva pronto jeje

Dan : -sujeta con fuerza a Aliasse – adivina que infeliz…tu y yo daremos un paseo jejeje..

Aliasse : suéltame! –sacudiéndose de un lado a otro tratando de safarse del agarre de dan – si piensas en hacernos saltar estas loco! Nadie sobrevive a una caída así!

Dan : entonces nos veremos en el infierno maldito infeliz.. jeje –sujeta con fuerza a Aliasse y se acerca a la ventana – me gustaría saber que nos pasara aya abajo pero como decía mi abuelo " no pienses , actúa " es el secreto del trueno rojo jeje –salta por la ventaja junto a Aliasse-

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10 Peligro en la selva

**Capitulo 10 : Peligros en la selva**

Dan : au…- levantándose del suelo sobándose la cabeza – es la ultima vez que viajo de esta forma y suerte que esas ramas amortiguaron mi caída jeje – mira a los lados y solo avía árboles alrededor – y donde se supone que estoy? –con una gotita anime en la frente –

Marucho : **"Dan me escuchas? "**

Dan : si marucho aquí estoy y tu donde estas compañero

Marucho : **" estoy del otro lado de la selva según la señal de los trasmisores "**

Dan : y shun? El callo primero que yo

Marucho : **"bueno…el esta en…cercas de ti , su señal se marca a unos 10 kilómetros de donde estas tu "**

Dan : entonces iré por el tu emmm espera donde estas jeje –sale corriendo – y donde estará ese loco…

**-mientras-**

Shun : -escondido detrás de un árbol – apenas sobreviví a esa caída por las ramas donde cai este loco realmente es muy rápido y muy hábil… aquí no me encontrara por ahora…

Aliasse : shun sal de donde estés , no te voy a lastimar , mucho jejeje –caminando cercas de donde estaba shun mirando a los lados – te voy a encontrar tarde o temprano jeje

Shun : tengo que hacer algo para deshacerme de el … -toma una pequeña roca y la arroja lo mas lejos que puede –

Aliasse : ya te oí shun , voy por ti jeje -seva caminando –

Shun : -suspira un poco – con eso lo mantendré ocupado … por lo menos por poco tiemp..-en ese momento el árbol se parte a la mitad –

? : no podrás huir del amo Aliasse jeje –se miraba aun pequeño rubio de ojos azules -

? : no mientras nosotros estemos aquí jeje –junto a el estaba un niño de igual estatura pero era de cabello verde un poco largo de ojos igual color verde –

Shun : quienes son ustedes…

? : yo soy rito –decía el pequeño rubio-

? : y yo soy Zaid jeje –decía el pequeño peliverde –

Shun : vallasen de aquí niños no quiero lastimarlos ..

Rito : ya oistes rito? No quiere lastimarnos jeje

Zaid : sii creo que hay que enseñarle de lo que somos capaces al señor shun jeje

Rito : -mueve un poco sus manos y se miraban unos hilos muy delgados – toma! –mueve su mano lanzando los hilos hacia shun –

Shun : -salta hacia un lado y todo lo que tocaba los hilos se parten en pedazos – diablos eso fue peligroso!

Zaid : -frente a shun – adiós jeje –lo golpea en el estomago con fuerza estrellándolo en el tronco de un árbol – creo que me pase un poco jeje

Shun : como es posible que un niño golpe tan fuerte… -se ase aun lado esquivando el ataque de los hilos otra vez y gira hacia aun lado y sujeta a Zaid que lo avía atacado – la misma técnica no sirve dos beses contra mi! –lo lanza estrellándolo con rito –

Rito : au..eso dolió –tallándose los ojos –

Zaid : ni vayas a llorar.. – se talla los ojos –

Shun : lo olvide ..son niños –con una gotita anime en la frente –

Zaid : vas a pagar por eso!

Rito : te atrape! –mueve sus manos y salen cientos de hilos atando a shun de piernas y brazos –

Zaid : bien echo así sujétalo jeje –retrocede un poco – aquí voy! – se lanza corriendo hacia shun –

Shun : tengo que ..-tenia un kunai en su mano derecha y trata de cortar los hilos- …ya! –rompe los hilos y golpea a Zaid con fuerza estrellándolo en un árbol y corta los demás hilos – muy bien niños ya me colmaron la paciencia…

Aliasse : espero que te diviertas jugando con los niños por que sigo yo shun y yo no soy tan fácil como mis chicos jeje –sentado en la rama del árbol –

Shun : te tardases en llegar…

Aliasse : pues comencemos esta fiesta shun jeje –salta de la rama hacia shun –

**-mientras-**

Dan : no se ustedes pero creo que ya no estoy en la selva – se miraba unas antiguas ruinas y se miraban guardias merodeando el lugar y la entrada principal se miraba una gigantesca roca en forma de elefante – mmmmmmmm –de su ropa saca sus binoculares – genial no hay forma de entrar si no es por esa extraña entrada y se mira una puerta con reja uh? – se miraba una gigantesca gema roja en la frente de la cabeza del elefante de roca – miren eso , eso si es un botín jeje

? :** " te gusta verdad ese es uno de las gemas mas grandes de la india "** –se escuchaba una voz de una chica en el trasmisor –

Dan : eh? oye quien eres y como entrantes en esta frecuencia?

? : **" jejeje no te preocupes chico quiero ayudarte , aremos esto , tu me traes esa gema que estabas viendo y yo te muestro la entrada secreta a la fabrica de especias ilegales de Eyes Arkon "**

Dan : ok te lo daré y mas te vale cumplir tu palabra eh? –entrando en las ruinas sigilosamente –

? : -se miraban varios guardias en la entrada principal –

Dan : -voltea a los lados y sube a un árbol – aquí vamos jeje –salta de la rama y lanza su bastón golpeando a los guardias dejándolos inconscientes y sigue avanzando por las ruinas – muy bien ahora ah subir jeje –

**-mientras-**

Marucho : cuantas veces repetiremos esto señorita! –corriendo lo mas rápido posible y tenia las alas de Clockwerk en la espalda –

Saya : que pasa niño ya no tienes armas? –disparándole con sus armas –

Marucho : -se esconde detrás de un árbol – esto es ridículo … - con una gotita anime en la frente –

Saya : -corta el árbol con su espada – te escondías de mi pequeñín jeje

Marucho : oh vamos señora usted nunca descansa! –sale corriendo –

Saya : ahora si te tengo –apuntándole con su arma –

Marucho : -se miraba un lago frente a el y salta cayendo en el agua –

Saya : ah no , eso si que no pequeñín – toma una de sus armas – veamos si una bala eléctrica no te saca de hay

Marucho : -algo sale del agua –

Saya : -comienza a disparar – esperen un momento …-deja de disparar y a lo que le disparaba era a las alas de Clockwerk – que demonios!

Marucho : aquí atrás! – la enviste con fuerza tirandola en el agua –

Saya : ahora veras! –le apunta con su arma y trata de disparar – eh? … -sigue tratando de disparar – hey que pasa? Espera un momento … mis armas están empapadas y no puedo disparar

Marucho : -toma las alas de Clockwerk – adiós señorita jeje – seva corriendo –

**-mientras –**

Dan : -sobre la cabeza de la roca en forma de elefante – uff… al fin llegue jeje –golpea el cristal con su bastón una y otra vez hasta que el cristal sale del agujero – que preciosidad jeje –toma el cristal –

? : **"ya lo conseguiste? "**

Dan : si aquí la tengo jeje

? :** " buen trabajo ahora tráela al la parte sur de las ruinas "**

Dan : muy bien hay estaré jeje –toma el cristal y comienza a saltar entre los techos de las ruinas- me paréese extraño… es como si me estuviera vigilando pero desde donde? –unos minutos después - bien aquí estoy y aquí esta tu cristal!

? : -llega una persona con una capucha negra le cubría el rostro y toma el cristal – sin duda es hermoso…

Dan : si muy bonito ahora tu parte por favor

? : eh? ah si si la entrada secreta verdad? Sígueme – sale corriendo y dan la sigue –

Dan : -siguiéndole el paso y en voz baja – que raro…esos movimientos ya los eh visto antes..

? : -llegan a la entrada principal en forma de elefante y se acerca a una de los colmillos del elefante y le da un leve golpe abriendo una puerta – aquí la tienes chico

Dan : ohh genial jeje – apunto de entrar –

? : ve con cuidado jeje – seva de hay –

Dan : -entra por la puerta y llega a una sala muy grande muy antigua y en el centro estaba colgado del techo lo que paresia medio corazón echo de metal y despedía un humo rojo – el corazón de Clockwerk… debería… -apunto de salir de su escondite –

Eyes : -llega la sala principal y tenia un bastón de madera y en la punta superior tenia la otra mitad del corazón – bien paréese que el corazón funciona bien , con la energía que emana del corazón la producción de las especias es diez beses mas rápida jeje

Dan : que miserable… usa el corazón de Clockwerk para darle energía a su fabrica de especias…

Eyes : bien! Mantener la seguridad en la entrada principal! No quiero intrusos! –sale de hay .

Dan : debería tomarlo… no , debo destruir esta fabrica maldita de una vez por todas pero como lo are esa es una pregunta muy valida –se cruza de brazos pensativo , voltea la mirada y se miraba una caja con dinamita – paréese que me saque el premio grande jeje

**-mientras-**

Shun : pelear con uno era malo … pero tres? Esto es ridículo –sobre la rama de un árbol –

Rito : -un hilo le enreda el cuello y lo ase tirarse en la rama del árbol y sujetaba un hilo – lo tengo jeje

Zaid : si jeje – sujetaba el otro extremo del hilo –

Shun : n..no lo vi. venir…-tratando quitarse los hilos del cuello –

Aliasse : -cae en la rama en la que estaba shun – enredado y envuelto para regalo jeje –toma una rama del árbol y la punta de la rama paresia afilada – aremos brochetas a la Kazami jeje –salta tomando impulso apunto de clavarle la rama –

Shun : -apretá los ojos tratando de quitarse los hilos –

Marucho : cuidado al frente! –llega corriendo y choca con rito –

Rito : au! –suelta los hilos –

Shun : -se mueve muy rápido asiendo que Aliasse clarada la rama en el tronco donde estaba sujetado – toma! –patea a Aliasse en el rostro tirandolo del árbol - corre marucho! – salta entre las ramas –

Marucho : shun? Que pasa aquí? –lo sigue corriendo en el suelo con una gotita anime en la frente -

Shun : eso no importa ahora marucho te lo explico después! – baja al suelo y corre junto a marucho – tenemos que encontrar a dan rápido

Marucho : no se que pasa pero la señal de dan esta por aquí todo derecho

Shun : entonces hay que movernos rápido! –ambos se van lo mas rápido posible –

Rito : lo siento jefe lo deje escapar …

Aliasse : jeje no pasa nada niños , es mejor irnos seguramente Eyes se ara cargo de ellos y si no tengo un plan B jeje –seva de hay -

Zaid : ese es nuestro jefe jeje –lo sigue –

Rito : no me dejen atrás! –lo sigue con una gotita anime en la frente –

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11 Traición

**Capitulo 10 : Traición**

Marucho : creo que estamos cercas de donde debería estar dan –llegan a las ruinas antiguas- si debe ser este lugar

Shun : marucho…

Marucho : si?- mira al pelinegro –

Shun : como es que dan siempre se mete en lugares extraños?

Marucho : ahh pues eso emmm pues..emm..no lose la verdad –se rasca la cabeza con una gotita anime en la frente –

Shun : si ese es nuestro dan un idiota lanzado al peligro … el fin en que íbamos…

Marucho : ah si pues que…ah si debemos derribar eso – señala a bajo de las ruinas avía una gran antena echa de madera y se miraba a un elefante empujando un gran tronco que hacia rotar la antena –

Shun : déjame adivinar si? esa es la antena que trasmite las llamadas o mensajes y debemos detenerla para detener la comunicación y eviten llamar refuerzos

Marucho : si . como lo savias?

Shun : suerte supongo ...- con una gotita anime en la frente –

Marucho : así que mi plan es …eh? – toca el trasmisor de su oído -

Dan : **" marucho que bueno que me puedo comunicar contigo! "**

Marucho : dan donde estas?

Dan : **"pues dentro de las ruinas , planeo volar todo en pedazos marucho , pero quería pedirte un favor "**

Marucho : si , que debo hacer dan

Dan : **" vez la presa que esta sobre las ruinas? "**

Marucho : dame un momento –toma sus binoculares y mira hacia arriba y se miraba una gran presa - si dan ya la vi , pero que tiene que ver en esto que no te entiendo amenos que .. ohh ya veo dan quieres que la derribe para que infunde las ruinas y así arruinar la fabrica de especias ilegales sin dañar el corazón de Clockwerk cierto?

Dan : **"eh? yo solo lo quería para distraer a los guardias mientras yo vuelo todo esto con dinamita pero si tu idea es mejor jeje "**

Marucho : ya veo…-con una gotita anime en la frente –

**-mientras-**

Dan : entonces puedo contar contigo para eso? jejeje

Marucho : **"desde luego dan iré a hora mismo , mientras no hagas nada peligroso ni ninguna locura entendido? "**

Dan : yo? Una locura? Por favor jeje – estaba en el ultimo piso de las ruinas y avía dejado a todos los guardias inconscientes – te veo después amiguito jeje – corta la comunicación - ahora a lo que iba jeje –poniendo en las vigas de soporte varios cartuchos de dinamita – listo ahora al piso siguiente jeje –sale corriendo –

**-mientras-**

Marucho : bien shun crees poder encargarte de la antena shun?

Shun : claro tu ve y encargarte de la presa antes que cierto idiota haga volar todo en pedazos..

Marucho : si lo are , cuidado shun –se va corriendo –

Shun : el fin a lo que me toca – baja a lo mas profundo de las ruinas y miraba la antena – no paréese muy complicado –avía varios guardias de seguridad resguardando la antena- retiro lo dicho –suspira un poco –

? : zona despejada le informare al jefe

Shun : creo que podría…-toma de su bolsillo una shuriken – si pudiera cortar las cuerdas que mantiene atado a ese elefante la antena deja de girar la cual deja de mandar señal , si eso podría servir …

? : bien mientras yo me quedare aquí a asegurarme que este animal siga con su trabajo –en ese momento el otro guardia se retira de hay – ver a un animal moviendo un trozo de madera …alguien podría decirme como aburrirme mas?

Shun : -le toca el hombro levemente –

? : que se te olvido ahora –voltea hacia atrás-

Shun : -lo golpea en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente – buenas noches … -lanza la shuriken cortando la cuerda que tenia amarrado al elefante y este dejaba de empujar el tronco y se iba de hay – parte una terminada haber como le va a los demás – se cruza de brazos –

**-mientras-**

Marucho : -escalando la montaña – por que acepte esto? Para esto mejor habría dejado a shun hacer este trabajo y yo liberar al elefante –con una gotita anime en la frente –

Dan :** " vamos marucho deja de quejarte ya lo dice el dicho , si no duele no sirve jeje "**

Marucho : entonces a la otra tu sube la montaña y yo entro a la base criminal –con una vena en la frente –

Dan :** " bueno solo decía jejeje –se escucha su risa nerviosa –"**

Marucho : -llegando a la sima de la montaña – debí tomar las clases de alpinismo cuando tuve la oportunidad –con una gotita anime en la frente –

Dan : **"bien marucho eso nos da una muy valiosa lección jeje"**

Marucho : cual? No dejarte cargo de una misión?

Dan :** "noo , que debemos dejarle las escaladas a nuestro buen amigo el hombre araña jeje "**

Marucho : …-con una gotita anime en la frente – te diría algo pero no se como responderte la verdad además de decir que a shun no le gusta que le digas así el fin a lo que iba –se acerca a la presa y comienza a dejar explosivos por todos lados – creo que esto es mas que suficiente para destruir esta presa

Dan : **" muy bien amiguito es hora jeje "**

Marucho : ahora! – presiona un botón y los explosivos explotan todos a la vez y la presa se cubre por grietas y se miraba como pequeños chorros de agua salían de la presa - eso es! Dan la presa esta apunto de colapsarse! –en ese momento la presa se derrumba por completo dejando fluir una gran cantidad de agua hacia las ruinas –

**-mientras-**

Dan : oh si así me gusta jeje – presiona un botón y las cargas de dinamita explotaban en los pisos inferiores y salía corriendo – ya quiero ver como estos idiotas toman la sorpresa que les deje jeje – sigue corriendo hacia el ultimo piso –

Eyes : -en el ultimo piso justo y detrás estaba la mitad del corazón de Clockwerk – que esta pasando aya abajo! –paresia alterado y con una vena en la frente ablando por su comunicador –

? : **"señor! Esto es malo todo se esta inundando! Y los tres primeros pisos colisionaron señor! La fabrica esta arruinada! "**

Eyes : -apreta con fuerza el comunicador destrozándolo en pedazos– no importa.. mientras tenga el corazón de Clockwerk podré iniciar de cero otra vez jejeje..

Dan : cierto lastima que no cuentes con esta mitad jeje –en la abertura por la que había entrado a las ruinas –

Eyes : eh? –voltea y lo mira – trueno rojo! –voltea y la mitad del corazón de Clockwerk ya no estaba – que demonios?

Dan : lo siento pero la compañía de impuesto me dijo que no has pagado a tiempo así que este corazón vendrá conmigo jeje – sale de hay –

Eyes : vuelve aquí! –sale por la puerta principal – todo…todo lo que eh echo esta en ruinas… pero pagaran por eso! –salta hacia la cabeza del elefante de piedra y su bastón comienza a brillar y de la mitad del corazón de Clockwerk comienza a lanzar relámpagos a todos lados –

Dan : -saliendo de la entrada secreta – paréese que alguien tiene un ataque de ira jeje

Fabia : -llega hay y se acerca a dan – no entiendo es que como alguien como tu le ase para sacar de quicio a los villanos

Dan : oficial Sheen que sorpresa y que le dijo es algo normal en mi jeje

Fabia : aun así… debemos terminar esto de una vez por todas , así que vayamos a terminar esto trueno rojo

Dan : es raro recibir ayudar de otro de la INTERPOL que no sea runo pero acepto vamos a patearle el trasero a este tipo jeje

Fabia : entonces vamos de una vez – salta cayendo en la trompa del elefante de roca y se comienza a correr por la trompa –

Dan : hey esperame!- la sigue –

Fabia : no te quedes atrás trueno rojo por que no te voy a esperar –sigue corriendo y dan la alcanza –

Dan : cielos eres muy rápida jeje

Eyes : tomen esto! –comienza a lanzar relámpagos desde el corazón de Clockwerk –

Dan : -esquivándolos rápidamente – muy cerca pero no jeje –para en seco al llegar a la cabeza – ahora vamos Fabia! –apunto de saltar –

Fabia : lo siento trueno rojo jeje – salta de la cabeza de roca y lanza una bomba –

Dan : que demonios? –la bomba explota frente a el tirandolo de la cabeza de la estatua y cayendo duramente en lo mas profundo de las ruinas –

Shun : dan? –corre asía dan pero una barrera eléctrica aparéese frente a shun – que diablos!

Eyes : -cae detrás de shun – así que tu eres el ninja compañero del trueno rojo eh? pues lo único que veo frente a mi es aun chico patético asiéndose pasar por un ninja jeje

Shun : paréese que si quiero ayudar a dan debo pasar frente a ti no es así?

Eyes : en efecto pero no podrás pasar de aquí – de la manga de su traje sale una gran cadena dorada hacia shun –

Shun : -salta hacia aun lado esquivándola –

Eyes : no te confíes niño jeje –mueve su bastón y la cadena gira hacia aun lado golpeando a shun estrellándolo en la barrera eléctrica –

Shun : -cae al suelo un poco electrificado y tose un poco – eso dolió …

Eyes : jajaja te gusto? Usando el corazón de Clockwerk como fuente magnética puedo controlar la dirección de mi cadena a voluntad jeje –lanza su cadena hacia shun otra vez –

Shun : -rueda hacia aun lado y la cadena se estrella en el suelo – tengo que pensar rápido … -saca de su bolsillo y lanza varias kunai –

Eyes : ja! –pone su bastón frente a el y comienza a brillar y los kunai se regresan hacia shun-

Shun : - salta hacia atrás agauchándose esquivando las kunai pero la cadena lo golpea en el hombro derecho – no puedo hacer nada o que?...-se toca el hombro apretando los ojos – un momento …dijo energía magnética… y si es el corazón de Clockwerk seguro es energía negativa y si … -voltea mirando la barrera eléctrica –

Eyes : no te preocupes niño este tiro ira directo a la cabeza jeje – lanza su cadena hacia shun otra vez –

Shun : -abre sus ojos de golpe y sujeta la cadena con fuerza – energía negativa mas energía negativa los polos se rechazan … pero si ponemos energía positiva mas energía negativa.. – lanza la cadena estrellándola en la barrera eléctrica – los polos se atraen –la cadena estaba toda electrificada y el bastón de Eyes sale volando pegándose a la cadena – lo siento pero esto es mío –toma el bastón y lo lanza al otro lado de la barrera –

Eyes : no! Como te atreves a quitarme mi bastón!

Shun : -lo golpea en el estomago con fuerza – esto fue robar las y corazón de Clockwerk… -lo golpea en el rostro asiéndolo retroceder – eso fue por insultar las artes ninja de mi familia…

Eyes : este mocoso… -se limpia la sangre de la boca – toma! –lanza su cadena hacia shun –

Shun : -sujeta la cadena con fuerza – pero … todo eso lo puedo pasar…pero…te atreviste a atacar a mi amigo y eso es algo que no puedo perdonar! – jala con fuerza la cadena asiendo que Eyes se acercara demasiado y leda un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro estrellándolo en la barrera eléctrica – que eso te enseñe a no meterte con mis amigos… -respira agitado y la barrera desaparece y se acerca a dan –

Eyes : -tirandolo en el suelo inconsciente con su cuerpo todo electrificado –

Shun : tengo que sacarte de aquí compañero pero como…

Fabia : -se para en el borde de las ruinas antes de bajar lo mas profundo y solo los miraba –

Shun : Fabia! Ayúdanos! Dan esta lastimado ayúdame ah salir de aquí!

Fabia : -mira hacia atrás – lo ve señora Sophie? Le dije que capturaría a Eyes Arkon y los miembros del clan del trueno rojo

Sophie : -llegando junto con runo – muy buen trabajo Fabia savia que podía confiar en ti jeje –mira hacia abajo mirando a shun y dan – ciertamente lo has logrado y insistes mas avance en una misión que la oficial runo lo ah echo en los últimos años que ah seguido al trueno rojo

Runo : … -se cruza de brazos mirando hacia otro lado-

Fabia : con el debido respeto señora Sophie pero runo jamás habría podido atrapar a trueno rojo por que ella es cómplice de el

Runo : que? que tontería estas diciendo Fabia! Eso no es verdad!

Fabia : -leda una fotografía a Sophie – mire señora , esta foto la tome durante el baile que realizo Eyes Arkon , se mira claramente como ella baila con el trueno rojo mientras savia que las alas de Clockwerk era robadas

Sophie : -mirando la fotografía- me es difícil creer esto pero tengo una prueba frente a mis propios ojos es difícil decir esto pero…oficial Misaki runo queda bajo arresto por complicidad con los criminales

Runo : que! no pueden hacer eso! eso es mentira yo no tuve nada que ver con ellos! – unos policías de la INTERPOL la sujetan poniéndole las esposas y unos minutos después tenían a shun y dan esposados subiéndolos a unos helicópteros –

Sophie : lleven a estos dos criminales a mi prisión en Praga hay me ocupare de ellos , con respecto a Eyes Arkon llevenlo a las oficinas de la INTERPOL para interrogación

? : a sus ordenes señora! –suben a runo , dan y shun a un helicóptero y suben a Eyes en otro y se los llevan –

Marucho : -escondido en unos arbustos – waaaa! Que debo hacer? Tengo que salvarlos! Piensa marucho! Ahhh! Debo descubrí a donde los llevaron y luego encontrar la forma de llegar hay! –sale corriendo –

Fabia : -apunto de subir al helicóptero – pero nos falto el pequeño genio del grupo

Sophie : eso no es problema es solo un mocoso no podrá hacer nada y si lo intenta lo atraparemos antes que lo haga

Fabia : si eso piezas – de su bolsillo saca un comunicador – señor la misión fue todo un éxito trueno rojo y compañía han sido aprendidos y fueron trasladados a la prisión de máxima seguridad de la INTERPOL

Sophie : pero tuvimos que deshacernos de Eyes en el proceso señor

? : **"jeje no pasa nada al final Eyes ya era un peón inútil para el juego, y debo admitir que lo hicieron bastante bien , ahora seguir con el plan como teníamos planeado "**

Fabia : así será señor –corta la comunicación – bien ya escucho la ordenes del jefe hay que marcharnos ahora –suben al helicóptero y seva de hay –

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12 Eliminar a los traidores

**Capitulo 12 : Eliminar a los traidores **

? : -en una habitación totalmente blanca con varias decoraciones y muebles totalmente blancos y sentado en una silla estaba un sujeto con un traje totalmente negro y una capucha cubriéndole el rostro pero se miravan unos cuantos mechones rojos sobresaliendo- vaya vaya así que Sophie y Fabia tiene a nuestro querido Daniel eh ?

Hilda : eso párese , y según se que no se esforzaron de mas para capturarlos jeje

? : ohh ya veo , sera divertido ver como ellas dos tratan con ese chico -se cruza de brazos - el fin querida me retiro por ahora así que te dejo ah cargo , si necesitas algo ya sabes ah quien hablarle jeje -se levanta y se marcha de hay -

Hilda : ah cargo eh ? eso esta muy bien por mi , de echo creo que abra que sacar a los que me estorban de mi jugada , lo siento sophie pero debo diserte adiós jeje -desvia la mirada -

? : puedo saber de que hablas ? -entraba un chico de cabello azul oscuro todo revuelto y ojos color rojo sangre -

Hilda : que bueno verte querido kyo , de echo tengo una misión especial para ti

Kyo : ah si ? y cual es esa mision eh ?

Hilda : es una misión que fue dada por el amo , resulta que Sophie quiere eliminare de Daniel kuso y su equipo

Kyo : pero si ase eso los planes del grupo serian inútiles pero si lo que dices es verdad quiere desir que sophie es...

Hilda : que bien lo sabes , y si una traidora y tu trabajo cual es ? jeje -sonriendo de forma maliciosa -

Kyo : si se cual es mi orden pero me gustaría que me lo repitieras jeje

Hilda : tu misión es eliminar a los traidores -con las manos en la cintura -

Kyo : bien conoces mi misión para lo que estoy aquí -sonríe un poco y se marcha de hay -

Hilda : oh bueno si lo ase bien , quien sabe y puede que kyo se pueda unir a mi y a pain , pero ahora -voltea en una esquina y mira a alice sentada en una silla y se le acerca - que pasa querida no te gusta tu estansia ? jeje

Alice : no...por que solo me quieren para lastimar a los demas... -con la mirada agachada -

Hilda : pues si tu eres parte de nosotros , al final creo que ayudándonos es poco podrías remediar los horribles pecados que tienes por que no querrás que tu querido shun se entere de lo que le insistes a tu "hermano " verdad que no ? jeje

Alice : no ... pero ...que es lo que quieres que aga...

Hilda : eso ? ah bueno es muy simple , quiero volver al trueno rojo y a su equipo en mis marionetas y seguro con tu ayuda lo lograremos jeje

Alice : -agacha la mirada y apreta las manos con fuerza - ...

**-mientras tanto en la prisión de máxima seguridad de Praga - **

Dan : -acostado en un catre - pfff que lindo lugar fue a tocarme -con las manos detrás de la cabeza- sin entretenimientos y sin televisión ja que pocilga

Fabia : -entrando en la celda - bueno no entiendo por que te quejas si esta celda va contigo trueno rojo o debo decirte dan kuso jeje

Dan : oh perfecto otra cosa mas horrenda que esta celda -con una gotita anime en su frente -

Fabia : que dijiste ? -con una vena en la frente -

Dan : pues dije que eres la cosa mas horrenda que aya visto en mi vida jeje -se sienta en el catre -

Fabia : te voy a matar! -se lanza sobre el pero sin darse cuenta se tropieza con un hilo que estaba atado entre los muros y cae sobre el catre -

Dan : oh quieres dormir en mi catre ? pues mira por mi encantado jeje - la enreda con sus sabanas y la deja sobre el catre - y no te preocupes por mi solo daré unas cuantas vueltas a ver que encuentro jeje -sale corriendo cerrando la celda -

-mientras tanto en el salon principal de la prisión -

Sophie : no lose , cree que debamos hacer eso maestro ? -voltea aun lado -

? : oh por su puesto que si después de todo daniel es nuestra llave jeje -se miraba un sujeto con una capucha morada oscura algo maltratada y movía sus manos las cuales eran presidas a las garras de una ave -

Sophie : esta bien como usted lo diga maestro , de echo fabia fue a ver a daniel y se ah tardado mas de la cuenta deveria ver que pasa -apunto de salir de la abitasion -

? : antes de que te vayas quiero saber que ah pasado con el chico ninja y la chica de daniel -solo mirando por la ventana -

Sophie : shun esta en confinamiento solitario y pronto comenzare con la hipnosis ah ver si logramos sacarle información en cuanto a runo ella esta en mi castillo , una vez que terminemos aquí iré a verla , usando los ojos de clockwerk la podremos hipnotizar para que se vuelva nuestro títere

? : jeje vaya que bien , que buen uso le has dado a mi clockwerk

Sophie : asi es maestro ahora con su permiso iré ah ver que pasa con esta chica que no regresa -sale de la habitación -

? : -mueve un poco sus manos - ohhh ya veo asi que ya escapaste eh ? cielos daniel se nota que eres todo lo que esperaba despues de todo no creo que sepas que tan emocionando de volver a vernos , no después de nuestro ultimo encuentro cuando paraste a mi clockwerk la primera vez jeje

**-mientras- **

Sophie : bien fabia por que tardas tan...-mira la celda de dan - no esta ? -entra en la celda - que raro daniel de suele dormir a esta hora - mueve las sabanas -...que demonios ases aquí mocosa! -con una vena en la frente -

Fabia : mueve bruja ! -la empuja aun lado y sale corriendo fuera de la celda - dan kuso es hombre muerto ! -toma su arma -

Sophie : que mocosa mas torpe... sera mejor alcanzar a esa chiquilla antes que lo arruine todo - sale corriendo siguiendo a fabia -

Fabia : dan kuso ven a dar la cara ! -disparando de un lado a otro -

Dan : oye loca me buscabas -saliendo de una habitación con su bastón - lo siento pero no podía irme sin mi bastón tu sabes jeje

Fabia : muy bien ahora si ...-toma su látigo y con su arma comienza a dispararle -

Dan : -con su baston comienza a desviar las balas - oh vamos es todo ? jeje

Fabia : -lo ataca con su látigo encerrando parte del bastón - esta vez no te dejare escapar kuso -con una vena en la frente -

Dan : ja si claro como si pudieras retenerme mucho tiempo -moviendo su bastón Asia atrás con fuerza -

Fabia : jeje -de su bolsillo saca un explosivo y se lo lanza -

Dan : ni creas que eso fusionara conmigo dos beses bruja -con una vena en la frente jala su bastón con mucha fuerza y golpea el explosivo regresandoselo a fabia -

Fabia : demonios! -salta asía atrás y el explosivo ase explosión y comienza a toser un poco por el humo - eso no fusiono dan kuso! -voltea a los lados y dan ya se avía ido - demonios! -sale corriendo -

Dan : jeje -algo alejado de hay - oh bueno creo que ya la perdi jeje -caminando tranquilamente - uh ?

Sophie : vaya eres mas ágil de lo que pensé daniel aun que claro eso es normal para un trueno rojo , tanto como alan kuso tu abuelo

Dan : -se pone serio - como saves sobre mi abuelo ?

Sophie : yo se muchas cosas dan y entre ellas el tesoro de los kuso y lo serca que estuvo alan de encontrarlo -de su ropa saca un viejo libro - oh eso dice en su diario

Dan : como es que tienes el diario de mi abuelo! -algo alterado -

Sophie : te sorprenderías de eso pero si lo quieres tendras que quitarmelo dan kuso jeje

Dan : ten por seguro que te quitare el diario de mi abuelo bruja ! -se lanza asia ella -

Sophie : sera divertido esto jeje

**-mientras tanto -**

Kyo : -entrando a la prisión después de dejar inconsciente a los guardias de la entrada - muy bien hilda debo conocer tu plan y me guste o no debo completar esta misión , "debes eliminar a los traidores " una vez que sepa que tramas y para que usaras a esa chica cumpliré esta orden pero en ti hilda jeje -sigue caminando y sobre su colmillo superior se podía ver un colmillo que sobresalía -

Marucho : -fuera de la prisión en una peque;a estación de mono-riel - bien solo debo conectar estos conectar esto aquí y esto por aquí ... -tecleando en su computadora - si logro sacar de las vías el mono-riel que esta por pasar podría aser que se estrellara en la prisión y así dan tendrá una salida , conociéndolo ya de vio de ah ver escapado - con una gotita anime en la frente - uh ? -voltea asía la ventana - ahhh! hay viene el mono-riel ! ya es hora de que dan salga de hay , espero y todo salga bien -un poco nervioso y termina de teclear en la computadora -

**Continuara **


	13. Chapter 13 : Recuerdos perdidos

**Capitulo 13 : Recuerdos perdidos**

-en una de las celdas mas profundas de la prision de praga -

Shun : que lugar mas lamentable , ahora me pregunto como podre salir de aquí -caminando de un lado a otro en su celda - ... que raro ... comienzo a estar cansado ... -se sienta en su catre y se recarga en la pared - ...-cierra sus ojos lentamente hasta que se queda profundamente dormido -

-mientras tanto - Dan : jeje ... nada mal para una mujer mayor -sujetándose el brazo un poco lastimado -

Sophie : daniel kuso , realmente espere algo mejor de ti pero párese que me equivoque ... el fin creo que lo mejor que podemos ah ser es eliminarte -se le acerca y en su mano derecha tenia una espada algo corta -

Dan : je ... si piensas que me ven seras estas loca y menos sin pelear ... -toma su bastón -

Sophie : adiós dan kuso -apunto de atacarlo pero en ese momento se mira unas luces en la ventana - que es eso ? -en ese momento el mono-riel se estrella en la pared de la prisión abriendo un agujero -

Dan : vaya párese que mi trasporte no pudo esperarme afuera jeje

Sophie : así que tu amigo el enano pudo hacer esto eh ? bueno no importa , tu no escaparas de aquí -apunto de atacarlo -

-un relámpago morado cae en medio de ellos -

Sophie : -se para de golpe - no puede ser...

Kyo : cielos tan pronto y asiendo peleando ? -llegando hay - por mi esta bien ah si me podre entrar en la pelea no creen ? jeje

Sophie : ... hm dejaremos esto para la próxima kuso .. -se va de hay pero cuando se va se le cae el diario del abuelo de dan -

Dan : -se inclina en el suelo y lo toma - hm...y quien eres tu ?

Kyo : mi nombre es Kyo Alucard

Dan : y tu trabajas con ella ?

Kyo : bueno no tanto como eso , digamos que trabajo en un grupo que no es este pero aun así tengo algo pendiente con algunos de los miembros del clan garra de dragón - camina un poco al rededor de dan - aun asi tu llamas mi atension

Dan : mmm pues saves lo siento pero yo no le bateo para el otro lado jeje

Kyo : -caída tipo anime - no me refiero ah eso pedazo de estúpido! -con una vena en su frente -

Dan : ah lo siento jeje - con una gotita anime en la frente -

Kyo : me llamas la atension por que pareces ser un oponente que puede valer la pena ah si que ... -sonríe un poco - que te párese si ... -da un paso asía adelante y aparase detrás de dan - comenzamos ?

Dan : -se sorprende un poco y se voltea y lo ataca con su baston -

Kyo : -se agacha rápidamente y lo patea en el estomago asiéndolo retroceder -

Dan : -se sujeta el estomago - ... jeje

Kyo : -se lanza asia el y lo ataca -

Dan : -lo sujeta del brazo y lo estrella en el suelo con fuerza y lo toma de la ropa levantándolo estrellándolo en el muro - jeje

Kyo : cielos eres bueno kuso ... lastima que no lo suficiente aun ! -agita su brazo y un relámpago negro cae sobre dan -

Dan : aaahhhh!... -cae de rodillas al suelo - eso fue bueno jeje ...

Kyo : je y aqui hay otro ! -agita su mano lanzando otro relámpago -

Dan : je... -levanta su bastón y el relámpago golpea el gancho de metal - aquí lo tienes ! -agita el bastón y le regresa la descarga electrifica -

Kyo : demonios ! -se cubre con sus brazos y el relámpago lo golpea estrellándolo en el muro y lo atraviesa -

Dan : jeje ahora si quieres pelear aqui te espero

Kyo : muy bien kuso entones esto sera muy divertido jeje -se limpia un poco el polvo de los escombros que avian caído sobre el -

**-mientras tanto -**

Alice : pero...no quiero hacerlo ... si le hago eso a shun...podria...

Hilda : mira mocosa tu solo has lo que te digo , con el chip que le pusiste a ese chico durante el baile puedes controlar todo en su cabeza incluso sus recuerdos así que quiero que cambies sus memorias y hagas parecer que tu y el se conocen desde ase mucho tiempo

? : oye hilda que planeas hacer con eso eh ? -atrás de ella estaba un sujeto de cabello café un poco claro de ojos verdes , era alto y usaba un chaqueta verde un poco larga y pantalón café y guantes de metal , y usaba una boina verde -

Hilda : bien Pain mi plan es muy simple , aremos que alice cambie las memorias de shun y así el vendrá a salvarla ya que se enterara que esta aquí atrapada , y cuando el venga a salvarla traerá consigo a su equipo y sin que lo sepan ellos vendrán al lugar que fue creado por ese sujeto la "zona del olvido " , una vez hay solo sera cuestión de usar a alice para convertir al trueno rojo en nuestro títere jeje

Pain : ohhh ya veo , párese un buen plan solo dime -se cruza de brazos - como le aras para aser que trueno rojo se vuelva tu titere eh ?

Hilda : olvidas que las zonas del olvido están unidas a esta chiquilla - le pone una mano en la cabeza a alice - después que el maestro hiso estas zonas usando el código genético de ella , solo ella puede entrar y arrancar las memorias de aquellos que entren y remplazarlas con otras nuevas

Alice : -apreta un poco sus manos -...

Hilda : ademas -le dice al oído a alice - no olvides que el te iso una promesa no es verdad ? de salvarte no importa nada el estaría hay para salvarte jeje

Alice : p..pero!..esa fue la promesa que le iso dan a runo!..

Hilda : cierto , pero para cuando termines con el lo aras creer que esa promesa te la iso a ti , no olvides que nesesitamos que dan kuso piense que tu eres esa persona especial y venga a buscarte , pero para eso deve olvidarse de esa chica runo jeje

Alice : n..no puedo hacer eso !..-se levanta de la silla -

Hilda : no te atrevas a levantarme la voz chiquilla tonta -leda una bofetada tirándola al suelo - has lo que te digo o todos sabrás que eres un monstruo por lo que insiste oh que ? quieres que todos se enteren de como fue que el ..

Alice : ya basta..!..-se levanta - lo are...

Hilda : jeje buena chica ahora comienza a shun ya que ellos vengan comenzaremos a jugar con la mente de kuso

Pain : hm...oye hilda

Hilda : que ?

Pain : tenemos visitas -desvía la mirada -

-la puerta de la abitasion vuela en pedazos - Aliasse : aléjate de mi hermana bruja ! -se lanza sobre hilda -

Hilda : oh por favor -sujeta a aliasse del brazo y lo golpea en el estomago tirándolo al suelo - pero miren quien yego , el juguete ah llegado jeje

Aliasse : no soy un juguete ! -la vuelva a atacar -

Hilda : -chaquea los dedos y una tornado de plumas negras golpea a aliasse estrellándolo en el suelo - saves ? tu no me llegas ni a las suelas de mis zapatos juguete jeje

Aliasse : -se vuelve a levantar -... no les dajare que la lastimen ...

Hilda : oh por dios que necio eres y realmente odio la estupidez pero bueno , creo que ya se que podemos aser contigo , usaremos el poder de alice que para borrarte la memoria y que te ponga una nueva y asi sernos de utilidad jeje

Aliasse : estas loca si piensas que podras aser eso ! voy a matarte ! -se lansa asia ella -

Hilda : pain porfavor jeje

Pain : -sujeta a aliasse con fuerza y de un solo golpe lo manda a volar estrellándolo en el muro del otro lado de la abitasion -

Hilda : ahora...es hora de lavarte el cerebro juguete jeje - se le acerca -

Alice : -se tapa un poco la boca con sus manos - ...

Aliasse : no...alejate de mi .. -arrastrandose asia atras- ... no ..alejate!..

Hilda : jeje sera divertido -apunto de sujetarlo -

Aliasse : no!...

**-mientras tanto - **

****Dan : jejeje ...vaya no eres malo

Kyo : lo mismo digo trueno rojo devo desir que me sorprendes un poco jeje -un poco lastimado -

Dan : -sujeta su baston con fuerza y se lanza asia el -

Kyo : jeje -se lanza asía dan -

Dan : -apunto de golpearse pero ambos se paran de golpe - que fue eso ...

Kyo : vaya asi que tu también te diste cuenta eh ?... -se da la vuelta - vaya miren esto el pajaro al fin sale de su nido

? : -detrás de ellos estaba el mismo sujeto que avía hablado con sophie en su oficina - debo decir que ambos tiene un poder extraordinario jeje

Dan : esa voz...no puede ser !.. tu estabas muerto !

? : daniel enserio pensaste que al que mataste era yo ? esa cosa que mataste al de nombre dimitri no era mas que una de mis creaciones dimitri no fue mas que el cuerpo humano que usaba para moverme entre los humanos jeje

Dan : q..que estas diciendo ? cuerpo que usabas para moverte entre humanos ! -paresia alterado y molesto -

Kyo : cielos..que drama pero lastima que no me guste este drama , y ahh es verdad cuanto tiempo sin vernos -lanza un relámpago destronando la capucha del otro sujeto - profesor pericles

Dan : p..p..pero si tu eres...

Pericles : -frente a ellos esteva volando un loro con la cabeza un poco grande de color morado oscuro , pico de color negro , su ojo derecho era verde y su ojo izquierdo tenia una cicatriz y no tenia iris en su ojo , grandes garras en las patas y la punta de sus plumas de la cola eran rojas , usaba una bufanda morada oscura en su cuello -

Dan : pericles...pero si tu eras..eras el compañero a de mi abuelo ! ...

Pericles : ni siquiera tu abuelo conocía mi inteligencia tan superior daniel pero me pregunto seras capas de vencerme ? jeje

Dan : ... tu mataste a todos mis seres queridos ... te voy a derrotar de una vez y para siempre !

Pericles : ohh jeje

Kyo : vaya asi que tiene historia eh ? entoces... creo que esta sera una pelea de tres jeje -se quita su chaqueta negra - y es hora de ponerse serios -las palmas de sus manos se electrifican un poco -

**continuara **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ultimo Capitulo : Camino del olvido **

**"Todos Creen conocer los misterios de los recuerdos pero ... nadie es capas de entender eso que une las memorias ah los sentimientos del corazón " **

Dan : jeje... cielos si que son duros chicos -sujetándose el brazo -

Pericles : cielos Daniel eres un poco frágil jeje -agitando sus alas volando de un lado a otro -

Kyo : muy bien pajarraco ... es hora de terminar con ambos! -todo su cuerpo se cubre de electricidad oscura lanzando cientos de relámpagos ah todas direcciones -

Dan : waaa! -sale corriendo ya que los relámpagos caían en todos lados - que trata de hacer asarme !

Pericles : -se quita su bufanda y la enreda en una barra de metal que estaba en el techo arrancándola y la clava en el suelo fuertemente y toda la eletricidad era absorbida por el tuvo - muy buen truco chico pero el metal es un buen conductor de electricidad

Kyo : muy listo ...para ser solo un pajarraco pero esto esta lejos de terminar jeje

Pericles : bien eso me divierte chico

Dan : oh muy bien -toma su bastón - no piensen que me sacaran de la diversión tan fácil jeje -agita su bastón de un lado a otro -

**"Que pasa cuando las memorias se pierden ? ... cuando eso pasa el corazón se vuelve vació y seco como un caparazón vació , pierde los sentimientos y la habilidad de sentir emociones " **

**-mientras tanto - **

Marucho : -entrando por el ducto de ventilación - ufff...ya logre entrar ahora shun donde estarás ? -se escuchan fuertes explosiones - párese que dan se esta emocionando de mas ...-con una gotita anime en la frente - no puedo salirme del tema debo hallar a shun -sale corriendo y minutos después llega a la zona mas profunda de la prisión -

Shun : -corriendo por los pasillos y choca con marucho - au ... uh ? marucho ?

Marucho : eh ? shun ? como fue que saliste de la celda ? -mirando al pelinegro -

Shun : si te dijera que no lose me creerías ? cuando desperté ... la puerta de la celda estaba abierta y luego ...

Marucho : que pasa shun ? ese todo tan serio ... paso algo ?

Shun : si , escuche ah sophie y fabia que llevarían a alice y runo a un laboratorio secreto que se encuentra en medio del desierto de Egipto

Marucho : eso es serio , bien no te preocupes , vamos por dan y las salvaremos a ambas ya lo veras jeje

Shun : bien ..-sonrie un poco - ablando de dan donde esta el ?

Marucho : esta en los pisos de arriba y mejor vamos con el antes que destrocen toda la prisión -sale corriendo con una gotita anime en la frente -

Shun : por que cada lugar donde va dan termina destrozado eh ? - lo sigue -

**-mientras tanto - **

Runo : -cae sentada al suelo y se encontraba en la azotea de las oficinas de la interpol en Francia - eso no fue nada delicado ! -voltea y tenia una vena en la frente -

? : ...di que estas viva -detrás de ella estaba un sujeto con una capucha negra que le cubría el rostro pero sobresalían mechones rijoso oscuro casi castaño -

Runo : ahora me dirás quien eres y por que me sacaste del castillo de sophie? -mirándolo fijamente -

? : tenia que hacerlo , si no lo hubiera echo te hubieran matado al final tu solo eras el cebo para atraer a dan a una trampa

Runo : una trampa ? que clase de trampa ? dímelo! -paresia un preocupada -

? : no puedo decirlo ... pero si el plan de esa mujer se completa ... dan terminara atado por las cadenas de los falsos recuerdos

Runo : falsos recuerdos ? de que hablas?

? : aun así ... yo de ser necesario salvare a dan antes que caiga en la oscuridad ... -apreta un poco su mano -

Runo : ... ha pesar de no poder ver bien tus ojos ... tu mirada es igual a la de dan quien eres en realidad ? -se le acerca un poco -

? : digamos que ... yo soy parte de las memorias antiguas de dan -se da la vuelta y chasquea los dedos y unas llamas rojas lo cubren por completo y cuando las llamas desaparecen ya no estaba -

Runo : que esta pasando ? ...por lo que mas quieras dan ...ten cuidado

**-mientras - **

Kyo : aaahhh! desaparece! - sujeta a dan con fuerza y todo su cuerpo se electrifica dándole una gran descarga electrifica

Dan : aahhhh!... -se inclina en el suelo y de su cuerpo salia humo y un poco electrificado -

Kyo : uno menos donde esta el otro ?

Pericles : -le clava sus garras en los hombros - en donde menos te lo esperas jeje - sale volando cargando a kyo saliendo por la ventana y flotaban sobre lo que paresia un pequeño lago - adios jeje - lo suelta -

Kyo : infeliz ! -cae dentro del lago y toda el agua se eletrifica por completo -

Pericles : que sensillo , una vez que usaste ese ataque tu cuerpo quedo electrificado y el agua al ser conductor de electricidad todo el agua se volvió un conducto de electricidad regresan dote esa descarga asía ti pero el doble de fuerte jeje

Dan : - golpea a pericles con su bastón lanzan dolo aun lado - eres un genio pero te confías demasiado jeje

Pericles : enserio ? jeje -comienza a volar y de su bufanda saca un control remoto y lo presiona y una luz roja se enseiende en la playera de dan en la espalda y explota -

Dan : aaaahhh! -el humo se disipa y cae al suelo - ... eso..n..no lo esperaba ..

Pericles : y el confiado era yo eh ? jeje -se le acerca a dan - ahora no hay nadie que te cuide daniel jeje

-en ese momento todo el lago se llena de burbujas y se mira como algo asía una gran explosión en el lago asiendo que el agua salpicara por todos lados -

Pericles : que demonios es eso ?

Dan : n..no lose...

Kyo : -se mira una neblina y se miraba una silueta flotando en el agua de algo con grandes alas de demonio , grandes cuernos y una cola delgada como un látigo -

Pericles : ablando de rarezas ja

Dan : contigo bastava y sobrava ..jeje au

Pericles : deveria ...

Kyo : -sale del agua con su forma normal - muy bien es hora de terminar el juego jeje

Pericles : ya lo creo pero es una lastima , saven me diverti pero yego la hora de irse jeje -sale volando -

Kyo : no tan rapido ! -apunto de segirlo -

Fabia : -le dispara a kyo dandole en el hombro -

Pericles : -se para en el hombro de fabia - buen trabajo , es hora de irnos jeje

Fabia : si maestro - se va de hay lo mas rápido que puede -

Kyo : -se sujeta el hombro - maldito loro ...se me escapo oh bueno , creo que aun quedas tu kuso

Shun : -llega junto con marucho - lo siento por llegar a la fiesta sin invitación aun asi podemos entrar verdad ?

Marucho : no dejaremos que lo lastimes

Kyo : jeje... oh bueno parese que esta pelea termino por ahora , pero ya nos veremos otra vez chico -se da la vuelta - ah si una cosa mas , no se vayan a perder con las cadenas de los recuerdos jeje -lanza una bomba de humo al suelo y una vez el humo dispersado el ya no estava -

** -mientras - **

Hilda : bien párese que todo saldrá como lo planee , ellos ya vienen asía acá -voltea aun lado - buen trabajo alice te felicito jeje

Alice : ... -solo con la mirada agachada -

Pain : hilda parese que todo los miembros del grupo ya estan listos , y con lo de sophie

Hilda : déjala tal vez si la dejamos vivir un poco mas nos pueda ser útil jeje

Pain : si tu lo dices -se crusa de brazos -

Hilda : ah si y tienes lista al chico ? jeje

Pain : si el ya esta listo para cuando le des la orden

Hilda : perfecto todo sale como quiero , y una vez que dan kuso vengan todo comenzara y cuando terminemos con el daniel kuso sera mi titere jeje

Pain : no te confies hilda , al final ese chico es la llave de todo

Hilda : no me trates como una tonta se como devo actuar jeje

Alice : tu plan no resultara...

Hilda : hm ? que dijiste ? -la mira -

Alice : no funsionara...los ...recuerdos de dan son muy fuertes... y aun que los cambie el cambio no sera completo ...

Hilda : aww que tierna , pero saves - se le aserca - si esto no funsiona saves que le espera a ese grupito ? lo saves ? ahh si lo saves , si ellos no son mis titeres los matare uno por uno y para que te sientas mejor lo are frente a ti , ah si que si no quieres eso has tu mejor esfuerzo jeje

Alice : -sus ojos se comenzavan a poner llorosos - ...si...

Hilda : buena chica jeje

**-mientras tanto -**

? : "el corazon que es atado con las cadenas de las memorias falsas esta destinado a desaparecer en la oscuridad " -leyendo un libro un sujeto un poco mayor de cabello color rojo sangre y de ojos del mismo color , gabardina negra gastada y playera roja y pantalon negro -

? : otra vez leyendo ese libro alex ? -junto a el estava un chico de la misma edad que dan pero su cabello era de color blanco todo despeinado y en puntas , de ojos color rojo pero en su ojo derecho usava un parche -

Alex : te molesta en algo Eliot ? jeje

Eliot : no pero como siempre lo estas leyendo -se crusa de brazos -

Alex : ya mocoso dime como le va a dan y su equipo eh ? -cerrando el libro -

Eliot : ah eso .. van directo a la trampa de hilda , no deveriamos , nose detenerlos ?

Alex : y dejar que daniel pierda la oportunidad de madurar ? no querido niño quiero que daniel se vuelva tan maduro como pueda , por que cuando nos veamos con el quiero un reto de verdad jeje

Eliot : ok tu saves lo que dises , supongo sera bueno volver a ver a dan , despues de todo el y yo estamos destinados a enfrentarnos otra vez jeje

-mientras tanto -

Dan : au au au au ... ! eso duele ! -con una vena en la frente -

Shun : no seas lloron ... -curandole las eridas a dan - idiota te lastimaron mucho

Marucho : y bien dan ? que aremos ?

Dan : pues ... oviamente que iremos a salvarlas jeje

Shun : y si es una trampa ?

Dan : la enfrentaremos y patearemos traseros jeje

Marucho : si ese es nuestro dan jejeje

Dan : esta bien chicos , estan listos ? -toma su baston -

Shun : si ..

Marucho : siempre jeje

Dan : entonses vamos ! salvaremos a runo y alice jeje -se comienza a ir -

Marucho : - lo sigue -

Shun : -va detras de ellos y piensa -** por que...por que tengo estos recuerdos ... alice...por que tengo estos recuerdos sobre ti ... **

**Fin **

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas grasias por aver leido este fic , como la siguiente parte es bastante extensa aremos la siguiente parte en un nuevo fic asi que no se pierdan Historia de un ladron : La Zona del Olvido , hasta luego n.n <strong>


End file.
